


Best Beloved✔

by EreriLover247



Series: Universum et sidera et omnes lunae [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, 進撃の巨人 | Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan (Movies)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Armin Arlert Finds the Ocean, Bottom Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Canon Compliant, Canon Universe, Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, Character Death, Character's Name Spelled as Hanji, Cravings, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Crying, Crying Eren Yeager, Crying Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Cuddling & Snuggling, Declarations Of Love, Depressing, Dominant Eren Yeager, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Endgame Levi/Eren Yeager, Eren Yeager Loves Levi, Eren Yeager Sees The Ocean, Eventual Levi/Eren Yeager, Eventual Smut, Female Hange Zoë, Female Titan Arc, Hange Zoë's Experiments, Hormones, Horny Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Hurt Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), I Made Myself Cry, I Ship It, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Going to Hell, I'm Sorry, Implied Mpreg, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin) Has OCD, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin) and Cleaning, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin) is Whipped, Levi/Eren Yeager Fluff, Levi/Eren Yeager Smut, Levi/Eren Yeager-centric, M/M, Married Levi/Eren Yeager, Mpreg, Naked Cuddling, Not Beta Read, Not Canon Compliant, Out of Character, Out of Character Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), POV Eren Yeager, POV Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Parents Levi & Eren Yeager, Post-Female Titan Arc, Pregnant Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Prequel, Seme Eren Yeager, Shameless Smut, Sleepy Boys, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Eren Yeager, Sleepy Kisses, Sleepy Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Spoilers, Submissive Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Titan Eren Yeager, Top Eren Yeager, Uke Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:34:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 15
Words: 30,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22562572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EreriLover247/pseuds/EreriLover247
Summary: Eren had visions during the Battle of the Female Titan, visions of a different era where Levi's squad was wiped out by the Female Titan. He didn't want them to die when he could save them from that fate.The next time he faced the Female Titan, he kept her away from everyone, including civilians. He immediately knew who it was when he saw her hesitate at the entrance to the underground passages under the city of Sina.With her captured, he had less to worry about. He felt like he had done a lot to keep those he thought as family safe.Eren had all of his friends. He was happy. At least, he thought he was. Then all of a sudden, he started feeling weird when Levi was around.Levi was having the same problem. His chest felt tight. His breathing became erratic. He felt like if he continued looking at the boy, he'd have a heart attack. Or a panic attack. He didn't feel right. His face burned and his body shook. What were these feelings?With the help of Mama Hanji, they are finally able to distinguish what it all meant for them.The end is near. Just how far are these two able to go in order to stay together, alive, before the titans destroy everything?
Relationships: Armin Arlert/Hange Zoë, Jean Kirstein/Connie Springer, Levi/Eren Yeager, Mikasa Ackerman/Sasha Blouse, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Series: Universum et sidera et omnes lunae [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1624873
Comments: 4
Kudos: 81





	1. Visions and Confusion

**Author's Note:**

> Before we start, this is the very first fanfic in the AoT/SnK-Universe I had started. It was written out years ago when I first watched and fell in love with EreRi and Attack on Titan.
> 
> This chapter is dedicated to all of my readers and followers out there who have stuck with me so far. Thank you so much for being here. Without you I would probably not be writing period.
> 
> Song above is How To Save A Life by The Fray.((read via Wattpad @EreriLover247 for music)) <\-- ((message for all chapters including music (((which is all of them btwl)))
> 
> Enjoy this lovely story I have gifted to you all dear readers.
> 
> ~Levia Jäger - Edited December 3, 2019.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Visions of death and confusing thoughts swimming in the heroes' heads. Mama Hanji to the rescue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before we start, this is the very first fanfic in the AoT/SnK-Universe I had started. It was written out years ago when I first watched and fell in love with EreRi and Attack on Titan.
> 
> [This chapter is dedicated to all of my readers and followers out there who have stuck with me so far. Thank you so much for being here. Without you I would probably not be writing period.]((mainly for my Wattpad followers @EreriLover247))
> 
> Song above is How To Save A Life by The Fray.((@EreriLover247 via Wattpad))
> 
> Enjoy this lovely story I have gifted to you all dear readers.
> 
> ~Levia Jäger - Edited December 3, 2019.

* * *

_VISIONS_

* * *

**_Eren's_ ** **_POV_ **

_DAMMIT! Why am I letting them all die!? Why can't I shift!? Why am I hesitating!? I can take her out and save everyone! Why won't they just let me!?_ I flew through the air, Petra, Gunther, Eld, and Oluo surrounding me in a protective circle.

"Eren! Don't you trust us!? Don't you trust the Levi Squad to keep you safe!? If so then keep moving! We need to get out of here!" Petra shook me out of my thoughts, making me glare in anger as I kept my eyes forward and zipped through the trees.

"I do believe in you guys!" I shouted over the sounds of our ODM Gear. I zipped through, pausing as the rest kept going, only stopping when they realized I had. "But I'm sorry! I can't just do nothing! I don't want to watch you die if I could have done something! Keep going!"

I bit into my hand hard enough to draw blood. The last thing I saw was the disbelief in the faces of my comrades.

_**Levi's** _ _**POV**_

I was refueling my tanks when a bright flash of yellow lightning followed by a feral roar sounded through the woods. Right away I knew it was the shitty brat ready to take on the Female Titan. I glared in the direction of the sound, silently cursing the stupid boy for putting himself in harm's way.

I got the tanks back on secured and zipped through the trees, eyes landing on my team as they shot past and away from the fight.

I spotted Mikasa aiming herself at the fighting titans, in which I shot by and grabbed her by the waist, startling her in the process.

"Let's not interfere. Keep going at the previous distance. Only interfere when absolutely necessary." I ordered.

"But Captain-!" I stopped her with a glare as she huffed and maneuvered at the distance I proceeded, eyes glued to the Female and Attack Titans in front of us as they fought hand-to-hand against each other.

Eren's titan had managed to pin the Female Titan beneath him, screeching in her ears in a battle cry. The Female Titan just twisted the Rogue off her and stood facing him, fists hovering over her face.

The Female Titan moved, pulling a fist back and lifted the opposite leg in the air. Everything happened in slow motion. The Rogue Titan, Eren, stood there motionless. The Female Titan shrieked as she swung her leg up and into the Rogue's head, detaching it from the body almost completely.

He fell to the ground on his knees, landing in a heap. The Female Titan didn't look sated; however, because it lunged straight for the nape, taking a huge chunk out, leaving Jäger exposed, but otherwise whole. She bent down and snatched him up, locking him in her jaw as she ran off in the opposite direction of them.

"EREN!" Mikasa screamed in a fit of rage and fear, zipping off after the Female Titan, unaware of my hasty, "Oi!"

I scoffed and shot after her, a pool of anger shooting through my own head as the shitty titan ran off with the brat in her jowls.

"Stay back! Let me handle the cutting! He's alive! We didn't see her swallow, right? So just entrust the stupid kid to me!" I ordered, stopping the ravenette from attacking the bitch and getting killed.

I zipped to and fro, slicing at every joint below the head: shoulders, wrists, elbows. Then the cheek bones, slicing till her jaw fell smack against her throat and she leaned against a tree. I took the chance to grab the kid from the slack mouth and zipped away, the young recruit right on my heels. Literally, not figuratively.

We made it back to where Commander Eyebrows and the others, including my own squad, stood in wait.

"Levi! What happened out there!? What happened to Eren!?" said Eyebrows shouted, cautious and slightly worried at the same time.

"The Female Titan and Eren went head-to-head before he was wiped out and swiped! I managed to slice her jaw to get him back! He's just unconscious!" I informed, spying the relieved glances from Gunther, Petra, and Eld. Oluo still had his dick-faced glare plastered on his ugly face.

"Thank you for the information. Alright everyone! Let's move out!" Smith commanded, leading the entire regiment that was in the area out of the woods. Some stayed a moment longer to gather the warriors that died and carried them back to the wagon.

I followed suit, Mikasa sticking close as I mounted my horse after setting the brat in the wagon, Petra gathering his horse as she trotted beside me to my right. Oluo rode behind me to my left and Gunther straight in behind me and the other two, taking rear. Eld was in the center, a fierce look on his face as he bantered his horse forward.

"Sir! Do you think Eren chose the right thing to do out there!? I mean, he did save me, Eld, Oluo, and Gunther! He said he didn't want to see us die! Like he had already and didn't want to relive that explicit experience again if he had a choice! And his face sir! It had fear written all over it when he apologized! Fear, anger, disgust, blood lust, but more specifically...his eyes were brimmed with tears! Like he was already watching us being devoured by the beast! I froze! I couldn't stop him! I'm sorry sir!" Petra explained, making it into more of a speech than anything really.

"Thank you for telling me all that Petra! Now less talking and focus on riding out of here!" I ordered, eyes straying to the cart before it disappeared completely, the unfamiliar ache in my chest still squeezing at my heart and lungs. If I wasn't careful, I was going to pass out from lack of oxygen.

"Abnormal titan on our tails! Keep riding off! Do NOT interfere unless deemed necessary!" Erwin yelled, his Commander tone taking over as his voice reached the whole regiment in an echo.

"Sir! Two of our comrades are being tailed by the thing! And it looks like they have a body with them! We should help them out sir! It would be bad to let them get eaten if we could get to them!" a scout shouted, head swivelled so it was placed on two horses about 30 meters back.

"Looks like a 5-meter! Abnormal for sure! That idiot! He should have listened to me at the start! We wouldn't be in this mess!" I yelled in anger, my fists tightening around my reins.

I pulled back on the reins and jumped off, being back on foot to help the bastards and their dead friend. I shot off on my maneuver gear, slicing the nape of the 5-meter titan.

It fell down in a heap, stream rising from every pore of its body as it disappeared back to wherever the hell it came from. My horse trotted beside me, and I climbed back on gracefully.

I got back into position, kicking my horse into a gallop.

* * *

_CONFUSION_

* * *

It took us three hours to return to base. I stabled my horse, cleaned the tackle, and de-saddled the horse.

I retreated to my quarters, stripping out of my gear and sweat-soaked clothes. Walking into my small bathroom and filling the bathtub with hot water, I cleaned myself, scrubbing the sweat and dirt off of my body with my tea-scented wax bar.

Once satisfied with my cleanliness, I left the water in the tub, grabbing a towel cloth and drying the water off of my clean body. I dressed into comfortable clothes which consisted of black breaches, a grey tunic, a pair of white socks, and slippers.

I walked to the infirmary, glad to have found the brat laying asleep in one of the beds. I walked over to the wall and leaned against it, eyes gazing down at the sleeping boy.

My heart clenched painfully, my lungs heaving air in and out of my throat. It felt like my body was fighting between having a heart attack and having a panic attack.

I threw myself off of the wall, stalking to the door and opening it, allowing Ackerman to pass before I left and shut the door behind me.

I made my way to Hanji's lab, hoping to everything I had and was that she had the answer to what was wrong with me.

When I arrived at her door, I was happy to know she was in when I read her sign saying " **Mama Hanji is in the house! Come in!** "

I chuckled dryly before walking in after knocking. She looked up and smiled her devious smile, standing and approaching me with a short cackle.

"Hey, Shortie! Whatcha want?"

"I need to know what is happening to my body. My heart and lungs especially. Every now and then, I start to shake as if I'm nervous or scared, my heart clenches and my lungs heave for air. It feels as if I'm going to have either a heart attack or a panic attack. What's wrong with me Hanji? Am I dying?"

She looked at me skeptically before lighting up with her usual excitement. "Does it happen around anyone in particular?" She asked suddenly, pushing herself closer to my face.

"I-ah, yeah. Jäger. It started when I rescued him from the Female Titan. The last time it happened was moments ago when I visited him in the infirmary."

My answer must have been something not needed to worry about because she screeched happily and clapped her hands.

"You're in love! Your heart must have clenched because you didn't like seeing him injured. Your erratic breathing was probably cause of the feelings surfacing but unable to show because you were unaware of what the feeling was!"

I blanched, the breath knocked out of my throat as I gripped the front of my shirt. "I'm-in love? Who-Jäger? Are you saying I'm in love with Eren Jäger?"

"Yep! The signs are there! Your clenching heart, your erratic breathing, your rosy pink cheeks, your nervously shaking body! Everything is physical signs that your are indeed in love with Eren!"

"Oh..." I was speechless. I didn't know what to say to that. I've never been in love before. The last time I said 'I love you' was to my mother before she died. I didn't know how I was going to tell him how I felt. I was scared. I didn't like the feeling. It made me...weak. I don't want to be weak. I _need_ to be strong. If not for myself, then for humanity.

I sighed deeply, thanking Hanji for her time before I walked out of the room.

I grabbed a pot of hot black tea, a tin of sugar cubes, a teacup, a spoon, and a tray. I carried it all down to my office, settled in my chair, and made myself a cup. Everyone thought I drank my tea black. They were wrong. I preferred sugar than bitter black tea.

I made myself comfortable and started on the paperwork, going through it in hopes of getting my mind off of the talk I endured with Hanji. I finished after four cups of tea and three hours had gone by.

I walked them to Erwin's office, leaving them there and heading back to retrieve my tea and head to my room.

I set it on the nightstand and grabbed a book. It was _A Tale of Two Cities_. It was a new addition to my library and I wanted to know what it was about. I heard many things about it. I was honestly curious.

I started it and finished half of it two hours later when the moon was full and dead center in the middle of the dark blue sky. The stars littered the atmosphere, shining brightly as the blinked in and out of existence.

I sighed, shutting the book and laying it down on the bedside table. Blowing out the dimming candle, I crawled underneath the covers and curled up, closing my eyes and finally succumbing to the sleep pulling at my eyes and the dreams filling my head.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2163 words!
> 
> Up next : QUESTIONS AND SOLITUDE
> 
> ~Levia Jäger - Edited and completed December 3, 2019 at 10:58 pm.


	2. Questions and Solitude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Feelings questioned and star gazing.

* * *

_QUESTIONS_

* * *

I walked into the canteen, grabbing a piece of bread and a cup of warm sweet tea. I sat in my normal seat at the table holding my squad, right between Petra and Eren.

  
They both said their good mornings before going back to talking about whatever I interrupted. I sipped at my tea, listening to what they say before drifting off into my own thoughts.

 _Hanji said I'm in love. I'm not going to deny this rare feeling. I'm worried though. Does Eren feel the same? Would he accept them? Would he accept_ me _? Or would he break my heart? He's always with Ackerman and Arlert. Is he maybe already in a relationship with one of them? Or maybe someone else in the regiment? One of his other friends?_

"Captain? Are you alright sir?" I snapped out of the crazy terrifying thoughts and looked up at who was speaking.

"Ah, Eren. Why, yes, of course I'm alright. Just thinking. What's your schedule like today?"

"I'm to clean the dorms top-to-bottom, then head to the stables with Armin and once he's done there cleaning with Jean, I'm to go with him to the Archives and re-sort the documents. After that we eat lunch, then I go with Hanji, Moblit, and you to do a few more experiments. After that is dinner and then I help clean the kitchen before locking myself in the basement cell and go to bed." He mumbled jarbled words after that.

"Hmm. Oi. Forget the kitchen. Once it gets dark, meet me at the stables and saddle your horse. We're going for a ride before bed."

"Sir, is there a reason why your taking me riding while everyone is sleeping?"

I flinched just a bit at that question. "Ah, no. Just be there. I need to clear my head. It might do you some good as well."

"Well, okay. I'll be there then, sir."

I nodded, watching him walk off to where Arlert sat. They shared a few words and Eren disappeared out of the doors. I figured he might be getting started on his morning chores.

Standing, I washed my cup and followed after. I supervised him for a few hours, smirking at how clean it was when he finished.

I walked out before he noticed that I was there, heading to my office and scoffing when I eyed the paperwork already piling up. "Well, might as well get started here since Eren's finished with the boys dorm rooms."

**_Meanwhile With Eren_ **

_I might need to talk to Hanji. After that talk with Heichou, I've felt...strange. My heart hurts. I feel like I'm having a panic attack. I haven't had one since I was 12. I'm not panicking about anything, so what's wrong with me?_

I knocked on the door to Hanji's lab. I heard a loud squeal before the door opened and I was pulled into a pair of thin arms.

"Hey Eren! Whatcha here for?"

"Hi Hanji. Can I ask you something?"

"Of course. What is it?"  
I told her how I was feeling. My thoughts, my past. She looked quite upset when I mentioned how my mother died and then my father disappeared, leaving me with nothing but the key to the basement of my old home.

I twisted my fingers, biting my lip as I nervously waited for her to say something.

"You're not the only one who came to me with these problems. And the result for these feelings are the same. You're in love, Eren. But do these feelings occur around anyone in particular?"

I thought back and nodded, "Captain Levi. I've never had any of these feelings around anyone besides Levi Heichou."

"Ah, well, this is marvelous indeed! It sure is. You take good care of your Captain after you tell him, okay? It doesn't have to be today or tomorrow or next week. Just make sure you tell him. You never know. He might actually love you back."

"Oh. Well, okay. Thanks Hanji. I'm going to retire to my room. I finished the dorms. Can we cancel the experiments today so I can think?"

"Of course kiddo. I'll see you at lunch. Okay?"

"Mn. Yes ma'am."

I retreated from the room, going down the stairs and closing the cell door behind me. I left it unlocked so I could go out for lunch. I lied down on the bed, curling up as I thought of the Captain.

_Would he really be able to love me back? Will he accept me? A monster? A human who can turn into the thing that killed my mother and quite possibly my father as well?_

_If he does, I want to be able to cherish him. I can't lose him. Just like I can't lose Armin or Mikasa or any of my other friends._

I growled as a knock sounded on the door. It creaked open and showed Armin walking in.

"Hey Eren. You okay in here? You didn't come to the stables. I got kind of worried."

"Hey Armin. I'm fine. Just thinking. I've got a question. Have you ever fallen in love with anyone before?"

He looked at me with surprise shining in his baby blue orbs. "Yeah. I have. I'm still in love with her though. It's kind of complicated because she is older, but I still love her. I want to be able to tell her some day."

"Ooh! Is it Hanji? I see the way you look at her when you think no one is paying attention." I teased, smiling cheekily at my flustered friend.

"Yeah. It is. Ah, I'm in love with Hanji. I'm telling her soon. I just need a little help."

"Hey! I've got an idea! What if I help you get Hanji, then you two can help me figure out how I'm going to confess to Captain."

"Alright. That sounds fair. So, I was thinking flowers. Something crazy but thoughtful. Maybe wildflowers. Do you think you could help me find out what flowers she likes best?"

"Yeah. I'll also see if she had any special places she enjoys visiting when she wants to be alone."

"Alright. I'll ask the Captain about his favourite flowers and get-away place. Anything else you want to know?"

"Favourite tea. I want to know what he drinks. Catch him at a time when he's drinking tea when you ask. Like when you visit his office or at meal time."

"Sounds like a plan. Alright! Thanks Eren!"

"No problem buddy. What are friends for?" I grinned, chuckling lightly as my best friend walked out, leaving the door open.

* * *

_SOLITUDE_

* * *

I need to get started on the Archives. Hopefully Armin still has work for me to do. My thoughts are killing me in here.

"Jäger! What were you doing in the basement?"

I turned to see Oluo there looking at me with his ugly ass glare. "None of your business Oluo. My cell is down there. I needed rest. Leave me be."

"That is no way to speak to a superior. I oughta beat the shit out of you, teach you some manners."

"Oluo. Back off of the poor boy. He works hard as it is. If he needs rest, let him."

"Thanks Petra! He's really starting to piss me off, trying to act like Levi Heichou."

"I know. You need to stop this Oluo. You're making yourself look really ugly doing that."

Petra pointed her thin fingers at Oluo as she spoke, annoyance flaring in her voice.

"Petra, I'm not acting like anyone. This is who I am."

"No it isn't. You used to be so wild and carefree until you joined Levi's squad. Then you changed and you're making everyone mad."

"What is going on here?"

I stopped in my tracks and turned to the voice, body shaking and heart racing my lungs inside my chest. My face turned pink as I stared at Levi.

"Ah, s-sorry Captain. I was just heading to the Archives when _someone_ over here stopped me with their questions and glaring."

"I see that. Petra, you are relieved from duty for the rest of the day. Go drink some tea and relax in your room. Oluo, you are cleaning the kitchen and canteen top-to-bottom after dinner by yourself. Eren, are you still going to meet me tonight at the stables?"

I nodded my head, hiding my grin as Oluo sulked to his quarters and Petra skipped away happily, humming an unknown melody. "Yes, sir. I am. What time do you expect me?"

"Right after the Sun has disappeared over the wall."

"Aye, sir! I'll be at the stables once the sun is beyond the wall!" I saluted, running off to the Archives to help Armin.

**_Back with_ ** **_Levi_ **

"There he goes. I wonder where he's going. If Arlert isn't too busy, I need to talk to him. Maybe he can help me." I mumbled under my breath, watching Eren disappear around the corner.

_**Earlier in Levi's** _ **_Office_ **

_Damn it. Damn it. Damn it. What the hell am I supposed to do. I don't even know how to tell him how I feel. He's most likely with Arlert now. Him and Kirschtein should be finishing the stables by now._

_Maybe if I talked to Arlert, I can figure out what to say to the brat._

**Tap tap tap**

"Levi? You in here?"

"I'm here Erwin. What do you want?"

"I spoke with Hanji just a few moments ago. She told me something interesting."

"Did she mention she's in love with a subordinate?"

"No. That is not at all concerning. Neither is what she told me. Love is difficult to come by these days. You two are lucky to have found someone to cherish."

"Unlike some asshole who won't even try to experience it. Yeah, I'm in love with my subordinate. Anything else she tell before I say anymore? Did she tell you who I am in love with?"

"No. Just that you loved someone."

"It's Eren Jäger. The titan shifter."

"Ah, well, good luck my friend." He chuckled, teasing me.

"Whatever. I'm already drowning in doubts and questions. Leave me alone."

"Alright. See you soon Levi."

I rolled my eyes, flipping the page of the story I was reading. I finished _A Tale of Two Cities_ and started on _Wuthering Heights_.

It was good so far, though some parts made me angry and others just made me want to kill someone or cry my heart out. There was too much emotion going on at once. I'm already suffering with these racing hearts and shaking limbs. I don't want to cry over a book.

I put it down, feeling like it was just too much right now, and decided to find Arlert. Instead of him, I found Eren, Oluo, and Petra chatting annoyingly in the hallway beside the door to the basement.

Fast forward to now, I'm currently in the Archives watching as Arlert and Eren sorted through the documents from past missions and expeditions.

"Oi! Arlert! I need to talk. Can you follow me or are you too busy?"

"I'm coming Captain, sir! Sorry Eren. I'll be back as soon as possible."

"No problem bud. The extra work might help with the thoughts running through my head anyway. See ya later. I'll finish up here and meet you at the canteen."

"Okay. Again, I'm so sorry Eren. See ya later!"

I lead him to my office, telling him to settle on the sofa. I sat in my seat, right leg folded over my left as I leaned forward and tangled my fingers together.

"I have some questions regarding Jäger...ah, Eren. Will you answer truthfully for me?"

"Of course sir."

"Good...good. I want to know his interests. What he likes to do on his downtime. What he likes to eat and if he likes tea. Think you can help me there?"

"Any reason sir?"

"None I feel comfortable telling you, Cadet."

"Right. Well, he likes to read. On his downtime, he sits in his cell with a pile of books from Hanji. He likes berries and sweet black tea, as well. Is that all sir?"

"Yes. Thanks Cadet. You are relieved from duty for the rest of the day. Go to your dorm and rest."

"But, Eren might need me in the Archives going through..."

"I'm done with my chores, Captain. I'm heading to my cell to rest until dinner."

Eren was at the door saluting. I nodded, waving at him to go ahead.

"See you tonight Captain."

"Of course, Jäger. See you tonight."

He left, leaving me with the coconut. "What are you and Eren doing tonight sir?"

"Nothing you need to know. And nothing inappropriate considering we aren't married or in any sort of relationship with each other."

"Oh. How do you feel about him sir?"

"He's not a bad kid. I enjoy his company, and he's decent enough at cleaning where I don't have to go behind him and redo it all."

"Oh. Sir? Since you asked me questions, can I ask you some?"

"Why, yes. It's only fair after all."

"Do you like flowers?"

I blinked at the question. "Yes. Poppies. Why?"

"Don't worry. What's your favourite tea?"

"Black, but with sugar. Anything else?"

"Okay. Yeah, um, where do you like to go when you want to go away for awhile?"

"Are you trying to ask me out subtly, Arlert?"

"No! I'm doing someone a favour! I'm straight and in love with Han...someone else!"

"Hanji? You're in love with Hanji?"

"Yeah sir...I am." He sighed softly.

"Oh. Well, congratulations."

"Thanks, but I still have to confess to her."

"Of course. Best of luck."

"Thanks Captain. It means a lot to me."

"Hmm. I like to go to the lake. It's in the deeper part of the woods."

"Oh. Thanks Captain."

"Anytime Cadet."

"Can I go to my room sir?"

"Go rest Cadet."

"Thanks for your time Captain!" He saluted me and left, running in the direction of the basement instead of the dorms.

"Hmm. Interesting."

**_That Night_ **

"I'm here Captain!" Eren stopped in front of my horse, bending over to catch his breath.

"Good. Get on your horse and let's go."

"Aye, sir!"

We rode for half an hour, stopping at the waters to allow the horses to hydrate.

"Its pretty here."

I looked over to see Eren on his back on a flat rock, watching the stars. "Yeah. It is, isn't it?"

"You come here often, Captain?"

I nodded, lying down on the rock beside him. "It's a quiet place to think and relax, as well as get away from the reality at the base."

"Hmm. I appreciate you bringing me here with you Captain."

"Just thought you might like someplace quiet to come to and think. You've looked stressed since the battle with the Female Titan."

"I'm fine. Just some emotions causing me to want to strangle myself."

"You're not feeling suicidal...are you, brat?"

"Nope! Just tired of thinking about the negative outcome these feelings could cause. I just want to focus on now. It's peaceful."

"Right."

**_Eren's Perspective of the Situation_ **

We laid there in silence for about an hour, enjoying the solitude this place gave us. All we heard were the crickets singing their chirpy tunes and horses snickering in the tall grass and wind over the water making ripples in the smooth surface.

"We should head back, Captain. I don't think it'd be good to fall asleep out here." I looked over to see him asleep, smiling softly at the peaceful face he made while finally relaxed after a day of hard work.

I stood up and carried him to my horse, gently setting him up on the saddle before climbing on behind him. I grabbed the reins of his horse and pulled him behind me as I made my way back to base.

I stalled the horses and carried Levi Heichou quietly to his room, removing his gear, jacket, cravat, and boots. I laid him on the bed and covered him up with his quilt.

He curled up, facing the wall as he slept calmly.

"Goodnight Heichou." I kissed his head lightly and left the room, shutting the door. I went to the cell and stripped my gear and boots along with my jacket before settling in as comfortably as possible and closing my eyes.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2740 words
> 
> Song above is Somewhere Only We Know by Keane!
> 
> Up next : FLOWERS AND A KISS
> 
> ~Levia Jäger - AuthorChan
> 
> Written December 4, 2019
> 
> Published - January 20, 2020 at 10:34 am
> 
> Edited - Sadly every day.


	3. Flowers and A Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flower crowns and a first kiss. Love confessions and marriage proposals.

* * *

_FLOWERS_

* * *

"Alright. I've got the flowers, tea is made, picnic packed. What else?"

"Are you top or bottom?"

I thought for a second. Remembering the feel of trying to be a bottom and failing, I answered that I was, indeed, a top.

"Sweet. You'd be the first to top the Captain."

"The first? I thought he never had a lover before?"

"Nope. He's been a single pringle ready to mingle since birth!"

I'm currently with Hanji at the stables making sure I was ready before I asked the Captain to go on a ride with me to the lake.

"Oh. Okay. Thanks Mama Hanji."

"Go get your man! See you later Eren!"

"See ya later Hanji!" I made my way to Levi Heichou's office, hoping he was in so I could get him alone tonight.

"Come in Cadet."

"It's Eren, sir. I wanted to know if you were up to a ride tonight." I gently squeezed the flowers, a dozen red poppies, in my hand behind my back as I waited for him to open the door.

"Ugh. If you want me to get the door for you, just ask. I'm coming."

I smiled as I heard him get up and walk to the door. It opened, and I presented the flowers to him. "For you, Captain."

He took them warily, a surprised look on his face. "Thanks, Eren. What are these for?"

"I noticed you have an empty vase in your office. If you get cold water, you can put them in there." I answered, grinning cheekily.

"Oh. Of course. Thank you for the kind gesture, Jäger."

"I wanted to get you flowers, plus see if you wanted to go for a ride to the lake and have a picnic with me tonight."

"What's your reason for all of this?"

"I...I want to talk. There is something that had been on my mind the past two months. My plan to get Armin with Hanji worked, but the one I want to accomplish just seems like a fail right now. Can I please take you out to the lake for a picnic?"

"You got Hanji together with Armin?"

I nodded. "I want to do another pairing, but I still don't know how to do it. So, I'm taking you on a picnic."

"Who is this pairing?"

_Oh God, I can't tell him. Make something up. Make something up!_

"Mikasa and Sasha. They would look cute together. Plus, I'm thinking Connie and Jean? They look compatible."

_Okayyyyyy....that sounded about good. At least they're true though._

"Well, they all sound like compatible pairings. Good luck getting them paired."

_He looks disappointed...does he, perhaps, have feelings for me? Crap, he wants me to pair us together. Well, I'm getting there. I'm asking him soon, don't know when, but soon. I just want to see if what Hanji said is true. I just need to see if he gets flustered or shaky while spending time with me. Hell, being near me should work fine. He did look pink and nervous while watching me a minute ago...I'll find out tonight._

I lead him to the stables after the flowers were taken care of, getting him on his horse and leading him to the lake. We got off and let the horses roam for a while.

I grabbed the red and white checkered blanket, spreading it out on the ground and setting up our picnic. I let him sit down first, setting various fruits and a piece of bread on his plate before building a fire to make tea.

He made himself some tea, scooping three sugar cubes into it before he stirred it and took a sip. "Hmm. Earl Grey. My favourite. Thanks Eren."

I smiled, inwardly cheering. "Your welcome, Captain. It's actually my favourite flavour of tea as well. I didn't think you would mind."

He just nodded, taking a dainty sip of his tea.

"Hey, Captain. Have you ever fallen in love with someone?"

_I should have waited when he wasn't drinking, dammit._ I watched him almost choke on the liquid he was currently swallowing, covering his mouth with his free hand to stop it from opening and possibly embarrassing himself.

"Where did that question come from?"

"I'm just genuinely curious, is all."

Levi blinked, his eyebrows scrunched together as he appeared to be deep in thought. He looked down at his lap, tea forgotten in his hand as he bit down on his lower lip.

I inwardly cringed, hoping that I hadn't made him upset and figured Hanji was wrong. I rubbed the back of my neck, looking away from the man in front of me. My heart clenched painfully at the thought that Levi may not share my feelings like Hanji insinuated at all.

_Maybe he hates me now. We were finally starting to get along like friends. Now what am I supposed to do? Pretend that I never asked that question? I'm sure if he was in love, it wouldn't be with a monster like me._

"To answer your question, yes. I've been in love before. I'm still currently in love. I might be terrible at expressing myself, but that is just a defense my mind had created to protect myself. With the help of a certain someone, I'm trying to find out how to confess to them my feelings."

"Oh. You know, love is a rare feeling to have in these dark days. I'm glad you have someone to love."

My thoughts went dark, envy for whoever he loved.

"Oi. Why do you look so down in the dumps?"

"Huh? I'm not. Just thinking. Who's the lucky person?"

"Ah, I'd rather not say. I'm still trying to figure out how they feel about me. I'm cold-hearted and stoic. I barely express myself. I barely feel human most days. If I was the other person, I'd hate me and think I was a mon-"

"Please shut up Heichou. You are not cold-hearted, your stoic-ness is only protection from emotional pain, you can't express yourself for practically the same reason, I'm sure they don't hate you, and you are more human than anyone in this regiment. You've felt more pain, seen more death, than anyone in the walls. You're no monster, Captain. If anyone is, it is me. I'm a shifter, no one trusts me, everyone here that doesn't know me personally think that I should just give up my life and kill myself. Do everybody a favour and just never come back to base."

I clenched my fists, gritting my jaw as I fought the voices in my head, convincing me that _that_ would make Captain happy if I did do it.

"Whatever your thinking, don't. It won't solve anything. You'll just cause heartbreak. Ackerman and Arlert both need you. You can't just leave them like that. And whether humanity likes it or not, everyone inside the walls need you. You are our Last Hope. We all need you."

I felt a tear roll down my cheek, the taste of salt on the tip of my tongue. I held in the sob that threatened to escape, rubbing my eyes to stop the flow of salty water.

"I'm sorry. It's just a huge responsibility, and I guess I was never ready to take it on. My dad forced it upon me when Shiganshina fell and mom died. I'm lost. I wanted to join the Scouting Legion to purge the titans and free humanity. Avenge for my mother's death."

"I understand. I never even asked to join the Corps. Erwin and Mike both dragged me here practically kicking and screaming. I had my two best friends, so it wasn't so bad. They saw the sky closer than they could ever before when living in the Underground. That's all I had wanted, was to see them smile and be free. Away from the death and harsh living."

That little speech silenced me, making me wonder how his life was before the Corps. "What happened to them, Captain? If it isn't too inappropriate to ask. You don't have to tell me."

"My first expedition, I was set on killing Erwin and grabbing a document for some criminal who had hired me. I needed the money, but apparently Erwin knew about the plan and both Isabel and Farlan died that night to a titan. I left them to find Erwin. I didn't make it in time when I had noticed the footprints. It was foggy and storming. I blame myself, for that was the time I was greedy."

"Oh. I'm sorry sir. You shouldn't blame yourself. It wasn't your fault. It was whoever gave you the job."

Levi Heichou nodded, folding his hands together in thought. "Thanks Eren. I needed that."

"Anytime Heichou. I'm always here if you want to talk."

"And I appreciate that. Thank you for being here, Eren."

I smiled, watching as his lips quirk up in a small smile. "Hey! We have all of these flowers out here, why don't we make some crowns? Mikasa taught me how to do it when we were kids. I can show you."

"Alright. It sounds childish, but alright."

"Okay! Come on, let's gather some flowers!"

**_Time skipperoo_**

* * *

_A KISS_

* * *

"That's it! You did great, Heichou!"

He had successfully followed my instructions and completed a flower crown. "Hmm. Not bad."

I laughed at his comment. "Put it on!"

I put my own flower crown on, chuckling.

"Well, I don't see any problem with that, so why not." He put it on, letting it rest on the top of his head gently.

"You look cute that way, Captain!" I laughed.

"I don't look cute. I think I look manly." Levi replied back with a soft glare, a playful glint in his eyes that covered something I couldn't make out.

"Of course, Captain!"

My world stopped. Levi Heichou smiled, his eyes closed. He had tiny dimples at the corner of his cheeks. 

I didn't know what to do. _Should I kiss him? Or do I smile back?_

My hand moved on its own, caressing his cheek softly. I cupped both of his cheeks in my hands, leaning forward slowly as if to ask if it was alright to do it. His eyes had opened wide, closing when he saw the distance between us.

I took the chance and leaned in some more, brushing my lips against his questioningly. He pushed his lips against mine in answer. I sighed as he wrapped his arms around my neck.

The horses' whinies interrupted us, and we jumped back from each other.

"Ah, sorry, Heichou. Um, it's getting late. We should head back to the base. We don't wanna make anyone suspicious."

I gathered up the picnic, folding the blanket when the Captain stood up.

"Why did you kiss me? Did it mean anything to you? Or was it just an in the moment sort of thing?"

I was startled. When I saw the Captain's face, it looked dejected. Like he wanted me to say it meant something to me. _Was Hanji right? Does the Captain love me?_

"I-um-yeah. It did mean something to me. It meant a lot to me, actually. I'm just not sure how you felt. Or feel right now actually."

"I-I think...no. I _know_ I'm in love with you. I just don't want you to hate me. I've lost too many people already. I can't lose you too."

I was stunned. _Heichou...Levi loves me? Hanji was right? I...I love him too._

"I love you too, Levi. I could never hate you. I was afraid you would hate me." I whispered, smiling as a tear rolled down my face.

"Please don't cry brat. I could never hate you. Please understand that."

"Of course, Heichou. I understand. And I'm not really crying. I'm just happy. That's all."

"Good. I can't do tears. I don't know how to take care of a crying person."

I just smiled, attaching the basket to the horse before turning to Levi.

"Want me to help you mount your horse?"

"Hey. Just 'cause I love you doesn't mean I'll let you get away with short jokes."

"It wasn't a short joke! Promise. I just wanted to be a gentleman. That's all."

"Oh. Sorry, I didn't mean to sound harsh. Yeah, you can if you want."

"Yes Captain!" I gripped his hand as he grabbed the saddle and lifted himself up onto the horse.

"Thanks Eren. I appreciate the gesture."

"Anytime Captain!"

I mounted my own horse, kicking it into a trot beside the Levi.

_**Time skip to base [Levi's POV]** _

Eren and I stalled our horses and returned the basket before we walked to my room. I didn't know what his intentions were until we got there, watching him open the door and usher me in, kissing my cheek gently before closing the door with a "good night, Heichou."

I smiled, wishing him the same before the door skewered my view of his face.

I sighed, removing my gear and boots along with my jacket. I crawled under my covers with a yawn, hoping this day isn't a dream.

_**The next morning [Still Levi's POV]** _

I woke up to a knock on the door. Expecting Eren, I welcomed them in. I cursed inwardly when I noticed it was just Hanji.

"What do you want Hanji?"

"How did last night go?"

_She's hyper. How the hell is she so hyper?_

"Please leave. I'm not ready for hyper. I'm tired, and you interrupted my sleep."

"You mean I interrupted your sweet, smexy dream about Eren and you? If you guys were to fuck, who would top?"

I sneered, glaring as I inwardly thought about that question.

"Why the fuck would I answer that question?"

"Because I'm your best friend, and you love me?"

I scoffed. "The only person I love is Eren. Sorry Hanji. You're gonna have to do better than that."

"Fine. I won't ask again."

"What I thought."

_I couldn't even answer that question. Who_ would _top? Me? Or Eren? I've got a dominant personality, though I doubt Eren is a bottom with his stubborn-ness and determination. If I had to, I'd be Eren's uke without denial._

"I'm gonna go eat now! Long day ahead! Lots of tests and experiments to plan! See ya later Shortie!"

I huffed, rolling over in my bed. I didn't want to get up. _But then again, if I didn't, I wouldn't get to see Eren. What are we? Lovers? Nope. Boyfriends then I'd like that._ _But what does he want?_

**Tap tap tap.**

"Captain? You awake?"

_Eren!_ "Let me dress first. I'll be right out." I called while standing and putting on my uniform.

I opened the door, greeted to a smiling face. "Morning Heichou!"

_I never noticed, but every time you call me that, it's always with affection hidden behind it. Now I know._

"Morning. Let's go eat. Sit with your friends today. I'll see you later with Hanji."

"Yes sir!"

Eren skipped off to his friends once we entered the canteen, laughing along to whatever Springer was saying.

"So~? Anything happen last night?"

I shook my head, biting into my piece of bread. I drank my tea, tasting the same thing I tasted last night when with Eren.

"Who made my tea?"

"Oh! Eren did! Isn't that sweet?"

I shook my head, sighing softly at the memory of last night.

"What's that look for, Captain? Did you guys really actually have sex? I was just kidding, I didn't think you'd do it."

"No! We didn't have sex, Hanji! Jesus Christ, just leave us be!"

I stood up, stomping away with my tea, ignoring the crazy woman's yells.

I got to my office and sat down, head banging on the table in annoyance. "Why the fuck do I bother getting up in the mornings?"

"Captain? You okay in there?"

I sighed, welcoming him in with a groan.

"What is it Eren?"

"Is everything alright? You looked mad leaving the canteen. Did Hanji say something?"

"Yes. She did. I wanna kill her."

"You can't sir. She's the only one brave enough to study the titans. Plus she's my best friends girlfriend and killing her would break his heart."

"Sorry...she wanted to know if we fucked yet. I told her no but she's still too nosey for me."

"Oh." I looked up to see a red-faced Eren looking at the ground.

"What is it?"

"Uhm...I'm just...confused sir..."

"You don't have to be formal with me Eren. Call me Levi from now on. What's the confusion about?"

"Well, if we were to...in your words fuck, who would...who would top⁉"

I stared blankly, chuckling lightly at the way he asked. "I have a dominant personality, but you're way too stubborn and full of too much determination to handle, so I was thinking of just being your uke. I'm terrible at being a top anyway."

"Eh? You would willingly let me top you?"

"Of course. I'd rather be uke than seme anyway."

"But..."

"It's all about _me_ wanting _you_ to take care of _me_. I take care of people all of the time. I want someone to take care of me for a change."

"Oh, okay. That makes sense. I'll take care of you for as long as you want me!"

"Uhm, listen. We're both soldiers. I love you. And we could both die one of these days. Anything could happen. I just...I want to get married, but you're young, and I don't want to take away your freedom. It's all up to you. I just don't want to die and leave you, especially empty-handed."

"Captain...I...I really don't know what to say. I love you too. I'd love to marry you. I don't care about my freedom. I want to be with you. I'd do anything to be yours."

I sighed. I barely, if not rarely, even thought about marriage. I know nothing on it. All I do know is that I love Eren. And I'd do anything for him.

"I was hoping you wouldn't reject the idea. I'll let you think of a date. We'll have to talk to Erwin about this. You know that, right?"

"Oh. I'm fine. You can tell him. He's the Commander and should know about this."

"Thanks Eren. I'll set up an appointment with a tailor in town later. Are you alright with a suit?"

"Yeah. I don't mind them. When do you plan us to marry?"

"Next week, before the expedition."

"Okay. That sounds good. Do I...do you want me to tell anyone?"

"If you wish. I'm telling Hanji and Erwin. You can tell all of your friends if you want to. I don't care."

"It's your wedding too, Levi. You have as much say as I do."

"I don't care who you invite. You can invite the whole regiment. I still won't care."

"I don't think the entire regiment would appreciate this marriage. Some of them still wish me dead. I don't want assassinated on my wedding night."

"Then we'll only tell the people we trust. No one else needs to know."

"Alright! Thanks Levi."

"No problem Eren. When I find the ones who want you dead, I'll deal with them, and then you won't have to worry about them anymore."

"I love you, Levi."

"I love y..."

"Levi? Are you in here?"

"Urgh. Can't we have any primacy? Come in, Erwin. Dammit. I love you too, Eren." The last few words were muttered as Erwin walked through the door.

"Oh. Am I interrupting something in here? Anything I should know?"

"We're getting married next week. You're invited. I'm telling Hanji. Eren's getting his friends involved. You can invite Zacharias and Nanaba."

The brute blinked before cursing under his breath about owing someone ten pounds. "Who else bet on this?"

"Oh, uhm...just me and Hanji. Plus Mike, but he was kinda forced since he happened to walk in while we were...discussing...things regarding your crush to Jäger."

I sighed. "Remind me to have a talk to her about people's privacy and staying out of people's businesses that have nothing to do with her."

"I will!" I jumped, remembering Eren was still in the room.

"You scared the shit out of me. Damn, Eren. I love you, but please don't do that again."

"Yes sir!"

He was smiling like an idiot as he left the room.

"Huh. I didn't actually think you'd tell him. How did it happen?"

"He took me on a...a date I think?...last night. We had dinner under the stars and we talked. I told him I loved him first. I also proposed the marriage idea to him."

"So, you're top?"

"No. God no. Especially not with Eren. He's too stubborn, but I love him. I'd let him do anything to me. I may act like a sadist, but who's to say I ain't a masochist?"

Erwin looked like he had to think a moment. "Are you? Masochistic I mean."

"Hmm. Maybe. Don't know. I'll have to get back to you on that."

"Alri~ght. Well, I'm gonna go get started on the paperwork piling up on my desk. Talk to you later, Levi."

"Good day Commander."

He left, and I was once again all alone. I sighed deeply. "Now what do I do?"

I looked at my desk, internally strangling the Commander for being too lazy to do all of his paperwork.

**_Time skip_ **

"I'm sorry I'm late. Erwin and his shitty paperwork kept me seated for four hours. I just finished the damn things."

"No problem Levi! I figured you were busy."

_He was always so understanding._

"Thanks Eren. Shall we get going?"

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 3619 words
> 
> Song above is Somebody You Loved by Lewis Capaldi.
> 
> Up next : A WEDDING
> 
> Have a good night/day/afternoon/evening!
> 
> ~Levia Jäger


	4. A Wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tux fitting, wedding, fluffy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay! Before you read on, I want to apologize for the time skips and POV changes. I hope you understand at least what's happening! Enjoy! Don't forget to vote and comment! Criticism is always welcome and advised!
> 
> ~Levia Jäger

* * *

_A WEDDING_

* * *

**_Wednesday, May 18th, 845 : 5.28 pm_ **

"Eren? We've got an appointment with the tailor. You ready?"

"Yes Levi! I'm ready!"

We rode our horses to town, stopping in front of a shop that read " **Carrie's Tailoring** ".

"Aren't they expensive here?"

"Yeah, but we get a discount since we keep this town safe from the titans. This is practically the only safe town. Come on. Let's not leave Carrie waiting."

I laughed, grabbing his hand as we walked into the shop.

"Hi! Welcome to my tailor shop! How may I help you gentlemen?"

"We want to purchase a couple of suits. We're here to get fitted for them."

"Ah! Captain! Of course! Of course! Follow me!"

We did so, my hand tightening around his gently. "She's almost like Hanji. Scary."

"She's loud, but she makes good clothes. She's not bad."

"Oh. Well, here we go now."

We split apart, spreading our arms and legs as she took a measuring tape and went to work.

"What colours do you think?"

"I want a black suit jacket and matching slacks with a white button up with a pink vest and tie. For Eren a white suit jacket and matching slacks with a black collar and lapels with a white bowtie and a black button up. Can you do that?"

"Sure can! When's the wedding?"

"Next week. You can invite whoever you want, as long as they have no problem with both of Humanity's greatest soldiers getting married, and to each other as well."

"Oh! I thought you both found yourselves a bride and were having a double wedding! I'm sorry! Congratulations, Captain! And you too, soldier!"

"Call me Eren."

I smiled when she finished the measurements, thanking her for her time as we both left. We were quiet on the way home, hands curled together as they swung between our bodies.

"I love you, Eren."

"I love you too, Levi!"

"You know, I never thought I'd get married. Or even fall in love. I was ready to spend my life alone as long as I was alive."

"Well, I'm here now, Levi. And hopefully for the rest of your life. The rest of our lives."

"I'd like that." Levi smiled up at me, leaning up to kiss my cheek.

I moved my head, placing my lips against his. I wrapped my arms around him, pulling him close. I pressed my tongue across his bottom lip, requesting for access. He opened, caressing his tongue against mine with a soft sigh.

I pulled back, resting my forehead on his as I smiled down.

"God, you're amazing. You know that?"

He shook his head, pushing on my chest playfully.

"Whatever."

We continued our walk home, hands clasped together once again. 

"Hey, Levi? What happens if they want to execute me after the war?"

"I won't let them. When this war is over, I'm retiring for good and moving away from base and the MPs. And when I do, I'm taking you with me."

"Really? You want to leave?"

"I get a good pension if I retire. Especially since I am an officer."

"Oh, so we'd be well off? What about our friends?"

"They can either visit us, or they can come with us. But they are not living with us. They can be our annoying neighbours."

I chuckled, squeezing Levi's fingers. "Alright! I want to see the ocean. Me and Armin have been dreaming of it since we were kids."

Levi went silent beside me, his bottom lip clenched between his teeth. His eyebrows were parted in thought. "Sounds nice. Is there even an ocean near this place?"

"Armin said that his parents went there. That's the reason they were kicked out of the walls. They did something illegal."

"Hmmm. We can build a house by the ocean. How does that sound?"

I gasped lightly, smiling widely at the love of my life. "That sounds perfect! I'd love to, Levi!"

He giggled................................. _HE GIGGLED!? HE GIGGLED AT ME!?_

"You brat." He sighed under his breath, getting up on tip-toes to kiss me full-on over my lips.

I reciprocated, sliding my arm around his waist. "Let's go home, Levi." I whispered, pulling back.

"Yes, please."

**_At the base_ ** **_: 9.46 pm_ **

I put Levi to bed, kissing his head and stroking the loose strands of hair spilling over his eyes. I left the room, heading down to my cell. This was the last night in here, so I wanted to clean it.

I grabbed cleaning supplies from the supply closet: a broom, a mop, a bucket of water, and a rag. Dressed in the apron and face cloth, I cleaned the cell top-to-bottom until the bars shined and not a speck of dust was in sight. I put away my supplies, walking out to the well to clean myself. I swiftly changed my clothes, grabbing a bar of wax and washing my old ones. They were put up to dry, swaying in the late night wind.

**_11.52 pm_ **

I walked the halls, listening to the sound of cicadas and grasshoppers singing in the trees. I climbed the stairs, getting up to the watch tower silently. I sat down on the edge of the wall, looking at the starry night sky. A firey comet flew by, and I closed my eyes, wishing for my wedding day to go well. I wished strongly that the gods that protect us will give us their blessing.

"Eren? What are you doing?"

I turned around, spying Levi standing two feet behind me. I smiled and pat the empty space next to me. "Wanna join me? It's a beautiful night."

He shook his head, sitting down beside me and laying his head on my shoulder. I wrapped my arm around his waist, pulling him into my chest. He sighed, burrowing into my arms as he got comfortable.

"Why are you awake? It's late, you idiot."

"Haha, yea, I know. I just can't fall asleep. I cleaned my cell, I bathed, I changed my clothes, and I took a walk. I'm just not tired."

"Hmmm. So you actually cleaned? I was wondering why you smelled sweet. You smell like sweet grass and cleaning products."

"You like how I smell, Captain?" I teased, squeezing him.

"So what if I do? It's a nice smell."

I smiled, looking up. The stars twinkled, blinking in and out of existence. The clouds moved away from the moon, making it easier to see.

"The moon is full tonight."

"Yea. It is, isn't it? Pretty. Kinda reminds me of you. Your skin is so pale and shiny, like the moon is pale and shiny."

"God, I can't wait to marry you."

Levi yawned into my chest, wrapping his arms tightly around my neck, pressing his fingers together.

"Neither can I. I'm excited, to be honest. I didn't want to be alone forever."

"Now you don't have to be. You have me. I'm your new happiness and another reason for your being alive."

"I'm glad. I love you, Levi." I whispered sweetly into his ear, rubbing my thumb against his hips as we grew tired in each others arms. "How about I put you back to bed? You look sleepy, Heichou."

"Yea, but only if you cuddle with me. Carry me, please?"

I nodded, releasing my grip to stand up. I bent over, scooping Levi into my arms. I carried him down the stairs, cradling him close as I made my way to his quarters. Once there, I laid him on the bed, covering him up to his chin with his quilt. I crawled in the bed with him, sliding under the covers as I curled my arms around him. I spooned Levi, kissing the nape of his neck softly with a sigh. "Love you Levi. G'night."

"Love you too, Eren. Good night." We both yawned, closing our eyes.

I felt his breathing go shallow and soft, and I knew he was asleep. I pulled him closer, and let the darkness lure me in and pull me into its arms as I fell asleep.

_**Thursday, May 19th, 845 : 9.43 am** _

I awoke to breathing next to my ear, the body below me shifting in my grasp.

"Eren?"

"Hey. You can go back to sleep. It's only dawn."

"No. I have to get up."

I looked down at him, smiling lovingly. "Alright, love. I'll get up with you."

"You don't have to! I have things to take care of first. Just...stay..."

"Nope. I'm coming. Let's go." I groaned as I got up, dragging the raven with me.

"Ugh. Fine, you brat. I want tea."

"I'll go to the kitchen and prepare some for you. Come on, you said you have things to do."

Levi went to his office, possibly to take care of paperwork he hadn't finished yet.

I went to the kitchen and prepared a pot of hot black tea, grabbing the tin of sugar cubes before carrying it all on a serving tray to Heichou.

I set it on his desk, filling his tea cup and stirring in the sugar. I kissed his cheek when he grabbed for it, smiling down at him as he went back to work while sipping at his hot beverage.

I went to the kitchen, seeing Petra at work preparing morning meal for the whole regiment. I says good morning and got to work making the rolls while she made the porridge.

A song came to my mind, and I started to sing. It was my mother's favourite song. She made the lyrics up one morning while doing laundry and it became our song when we did our chores. She called it **Move Like A Soldier**.

[ **_Sorry Not Sorry? Just read on._** 😔]

" _I'm going nuts here_  
 _Thinking how I could've been brave, not a quitter_  
 _Yes I could stop now, but I'm going to practice my aim in the mirror_  
 _Tonight, I'm holding out till the morning_  
 _I'm holding out 'til the morning comes_

_And I can have your attention_   
_Show you how I'm the only one_   
_To break down your walls_   
_Hijack your brain_   
_Run through your veins_

_I'm going to move like a soldier (I'm going like a tank)_   
_I'm going to move like a soldier (I'm go-going like a tank)_

_I'm going to crawl through your skin_   
_Get through your head_   
_Fight 'till the end_

_I'm going to move like a soldier (I'm going like a tank)_   
_I'm going to move like a soldier (I'm go-going like a tank)_

_It's such a let down_   
_How come I just can't put my money where my mouth is, yeah_   
_Instead of letting me down, I should be feeling you up_   
_Instead of running away, I should be making you stay_   
_Tonight (tonight)_

_I'm holding on 'til the morning comes_   
_When I can get your attention (attention)_   
_And show how you how I'm the only one_

_To break down your walls_   
_Hijack your brain_   
_Run through your veins_

_I'm going to move like a soldier (I'm going like a tank)_   
_I'm going to move like a soldier (I'm go-going like a tank)_

_I'm going to crawl through your skin_   
_Get through your head_   
_Fight 'til the end_

_I'm going to move like a soldier (I'm going like a tank)_   
_I'm going to move like a soldier (I'm go-going like a tank)_

_When I find you, not gonna let you go_   
_When I find you, not gonna let you go_   
_When I find you, I'll never let you go_

_I'm going to break down your walls (your walls)_   
_Hijack your brain (your brain)_   
_Run through your veins_

_I'm going to move like a soldier (I'm going like a tank)_   
_I'm going to move like a soldier (I'm go-going like a tank)_

_I'm going to crawl through your skin (your skin)_   
_Get through your head (your head)_   
_Fight 'til the end (uh uh)_

_I'm going to move like a soldier (I'm going like a tank)_  
 _I'm going to move like a soldier (I'm go-going like a tank)_ "

"Eren! That was awesome! I've heard people singing, but never anything like that! That was amazing!"

I turned pink but smiled nonetheless, thanking Petra for the praise.

"Now let's get this food to the greedy little soldiers before they hunt us down and tear us to pieces trying to get to the food themselves."

I nodded and grabbed the pans of rolls from the oven. We carried the food out, avoiding the impatient soldiers trying to trample over everybody else who were trying to be patient despite the idiots rushing.

Levi came into the canteen with his normal bitch-resting face, eyes softening up when they landed on me. I waved and made two plates for the both of us. I made my way to him, sitting down beside him.

"Hello again, Heichou. The paperwork finished?"

"Yep. Now I've got the whole weekend free. Plus today and tomorrow. Erwin, Mike, Nanaba, Hanji, and Eld, Gunter, and Oluo are all taking me out tonight for a "last-day-being-single" party. I'm a little nervous where it's at. If it's a brothel, I'm leaving and sleeping. Party be damned."

"Mm. Sorry Heichou. I'm sure it won't be a brothel though. My friends plus Petra are all taking me to a bar, I think. Gonna drink some shots, but not enough to give me a hangover or get me drunk. So, don't worry about me."

"I hope not. I want you to be pain-free and able to remember everything tomorrow."

"Then I'll stop at two. I'll stick to tea or water the rest of the night."

"Good. I-I love you Eren."

I rested my hand on his, wrapping my fingers around his reassuringly. "I love you too, Levi. Forever and always. Until death do us part."

"Goodness. Wait until tomorrow before spouting out vows to me." Levi bit his lip and shook his head in humour.

"Hehe, sorry Levi Heichou."

I nuzzled his face adoringly, pressing my lips softly to his pale, smooth cheek.

**_That night [Still Eren's POV]_ **

"I propose a toast to Eren! This is your last night of being a single man! Good luck with married life, bro!"

Jean called out, already tipsy after six shots. I was on my first, wanting to save the first for the toast and the second for after the toast.

Once both shots were down, I ordered Earl Grey tea and chatted with Armin.

The night went great. We sang and danced and laughed and cried all night, until I grew tired and we all went back to base for sleep.

I tumbled into a bed near the boys dorm, exhausted as darkness pulled me in and kept me imprisoned until morning.

_**Next evening 4.30 pm** _

"Eren! Wake up! It's your wedding day! We've got to get you ready!"

"Armin? Why...?"

"I'm here to help you get ready for your wedding silly! Your suit is here!"

I smiled, stretching my back and arms as I got up. "Alright. Can you go check up on Levi for me?"

"Yeah! Go shower, I'll be back!"

_**Ten minutes later** _ _**4.45 pm** _

"Armin, can you help me with my tie?"

"Yeah! I'm coming!"

He knotted it for me and dressed into his own. He wore a forest green tuxedo with a baby blue tie.

All of my friends were wearing the same tuxes and ties. I had a pale pink Baby's Breath flower on the lapel of my jacket.

Armin came back in telling me that Levi was almost ready and doing just fine.

I walked out to the alter, standing with Erwin who had volunteered to be our priest.

We smiled at one another, nodding politely before I clasped my hands in front of me and looked forward.

The wedding tune came on, and I gasped nervously, hands sweating as I waited for my groom to walk down the aisle.

When I looked up finally, there he was. He was beautiful as ever. He wore his suit, but that didn't catch my attention. He wore a veil over his face, and he held a medium-sized bouquet of white lilies and pink Baby's Breath. He also wore a Baby's Breath on the lapel of his jacket.

I smiled brightly, my eyes shining with love as I stared at him getting closer by the second.

Hanji was on his arm, wearing a long, black dress with a split on the side, showing off her muscled leg. She kissed his cheek before putting his hand in mine.

She kissed my cheek before going and standing next to Mike and Nanaba.

"We are gathered here today in holy matrimony. Today, we join together Eren Jäger and Levi Ackerman. If there are any objections, speak now or forever hold your peace."

It was silent in the courtyard. I smiled nervously, squeezing Levi's hand as Erwin continued.

"Okay. Let's start. Do you, Eren Jäger, take Levi Ackerman to be your lawfully wedded husband for better or worse, in sickness and in health, in rich and in poor, for as long as you live, until death do you part?"

I blinked tears away, nodding as I said, "I do."

"And do you, Levi Ackerman, take Eren Jäger, to be your lawfully wedded husband for better or worse, in sickness and in health, in rich and in poor, for as long as you live, until death do you part?"

Levi swallowed nervously, his lips quirking up into a small smile as he, too, said in a quiet, but loud voice, "I do."

"The rings?"

A little girl with red hair and soft blue eyes that reminded me of Carrie came up with a pillow holding the two plain gold rings. She giggled as she hugged both Levi and I before going to stand with her mother.

I grabbed the smaller ring, holding his right hand up.

"Repeat after me. I, Eren Jäger, take this ring as my promise. I vow to be loyal, understanding, loving, and present by your side forever and always. I vow to be honest and faithful. I vow to never stray and to always help you through your bad times, and to cherish the good ones."

"I, Eren Jäger, take this ring as my promise. I vow to be loyal, understanding, loving, and present by your side forever and always. I vow to be honest and faithful. I vow to never stray and to always help you through your bad times, and to cherish the good ones."

I vowed, sliding the ring onto his thin finger. Levi grabbed the larger one and waited.

"Now for you, Levi. Repeat after me. I, Levi Ackerman, take this ring as my promise. I vow to be loyal, understanding, loving, and present by your side forever and always. I vow to be honest and faithful. I vow to never stray and to always help you through your bad times, and to cherish the good ones."

"I, Levi Ackerman, take this ring as my promise. I vow to be loyal, understanding, loving, and present by your side forever and always. I vow to be honest and faithful. I vow to never stray and to always help you through your bad times, and to cherish the good ones."

Levi vowed, sliding the ring onto my own finger.

"The promises have been made. May God be with you and live a long and happy life together. Let's close this holy matrimony with a kiss to seal it."

I lifted the veil, eyes widening at his beauty. I leaned down and kissed him, dipping him lightly.

He laughed into the kiss, gripping my shoulders to catch himself.

We stood up straight and looked at the crowd before us. I wrapped an arm around my new husband, both of us waving as we showed off our bands.

Everyone stood up and applauded, ruining up to squeeze us into a giant group hug.

"Congratulations you two!" They all screamed, tears running down all of their faces.

"Thank you all for being here to witness our marriage! And thank you Erwin for agreeing to be our priest!" I shouted over the noise.

They all split so we could walk off, heading to the carriage awaiting us.

It took off slowly, the sign on the back reading " _Just Married_ " as the tins hanging on the back rattled across the dirt.

_**9.15 pm** _

We were riding for four hours and twenty-two minutes before we arrived at the cottage we rented for our honeymoon.

The driver carried our bags inside while I grabbed Levi's hand and pulled him to the door.

Before he could walk in, I swept him off his feet and carried him over the threshold. He gasped lightly, gripping the front of my jacket for support.

I chuckled at his reaction as I lowered him on the floor. "Dammit, Eren. Warning next time."

"It's traditional to carry the bride over the threshold."

"Well, if you hadn't noticed, I'm just as much of a man as you are."

"True. You're a very beautiful groom. And I just love you to death, Levi Heichou." I cooed, smoothly rubbing his face gently with the back of my hand. My knuckles ran over his cheekbone, the pad of my thumb rubbing underneath his silver-blue eye.

"I love you too, Eren."

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 3563 words
> 
> Part two up next!
> 
> A MAKING OF LOVE
> 
> See ya next time!
> 
> Songs above is Can't Help Falling In Love by Elvis Presley and Nightcore - Move Like A Soldier (Male Version). ((Read this on Wattpad @EreriLover247 for music))
> 
> ~Levia Jäger


	5. A Making of Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [SMUT WARNING]
> 
> The honeymoon.

_A MAKING OF LOVE_

The driver left, leaving us in silence. I picked up my husband, holding him in my arms bridal style as I walked to the bedroom we would be sleeping in for the three days we were here.

I laid him on the bed and crawled over him, kissing his jaw and down his slender neck. He wrapped his arms around my shoulders in a moan, throwing his head back. I sucked on a sensitive spot until I left a small people bruise, kissing it before going down and untying his tie before slipping it off and throwing off the jacket next.

I unbuttoned his shirt, leaving small kisses across his chest as I slid it off. My tie, jacket, and shirt went after that, hitting the floor with a dull thud.

I kissed his lip passionately, dragging the zipper of his pants down and pulling the button out of its hole. I dragged the pants down his thighs and over his legs, pulling them off and tossing them to the floor.

I held his hips as I explored his warm mouth. Flipping him over onto his stomach, I heard his gasp of surprise before he moaned loudly when I kissed a soft spot on his hip.

His boxers fell to the ground, and I pulled out the oil from the night stand. I kissed the back of his neck and wrapped my left hand around his semi-hard member. Slicking up my fingers and warming the liquid, I slipped my middle finger in slowly, allowing him to adjust before I pushed it in and out.

I stretched him slowly and teasingly, peppering his back with feather-light kisses. He groaned and begged, telling me to stop teasing and just get on with it. I pulled my digits out, wiping them on a towel laying by the bed after pouring some more oil on my own hard, almost-nine-inch dick.

I lifted his hips and turned his head so I could smash my lips against his while I gently pushed in. He moaned into the kiss, one hand gripping at the back of my head as he deepened the kiss even more. I bottomed out and stopped moving until he gave me his okay to move.

He turned his head and gripped the sheets, nodding fervently for me to continue. I pulled out and went back in. The key still wrapped around my neck dragged across his back as I pulled out and flipped him on his back.

He wrapped his legs around my waist as I went back to making love to him, his nails scratching at my back and leaving hot red trails of ripped skin behind. His mouth opened in a silent scream, he pulled himself up and buried his face into my shoulder to muffle the sounds.

My gut tightened and my toes curled as I thrust into him at a slow and steady pace.

"Eren! I'm close!" Levi moaned underneath me, his seven-and-a-half-inch hard cock pulsing untouched between our sweaty bodies.

"I am too baby. Cum with me, Levi." I gasped, grabbing his member in my hot palm and stroking it to my slow pace.

The knot in my stomach released, and I followed, hips stuttering as my member pulsed inside of him. He joined me in the pleasure. I stopped my movement, riding out my high with my new husband.

I pulled out completely and laid his limp body on the bed. I walked into the bathroom next to the room and grabbed a cloth. Running it through a bucket of warm water, I brought the bucket and cloth to the bedroom.

I took the cloth and ran it over Levi's chest and stomach, cleaning up the cum he had ejaculated over himself. I cleaned my own stomach, cleaning up the mess that was transferred to me from his spill, then I lifted his hips while he was in his headspace and cleaned him up, using my fingers to clean him out.

"Eren. Tired. Cuddle with me please."

"Of course, Love." I put the cloth in the bucket and climbed into the bed, covering our bodies with the quilt as I curled around his smaller body.

"Love you Eren. Thank you for taking care of me."

"I love you too, Levi. I'd do anything for you. All you have to do is ask."

"Mm. Less talking, more cuddling and sleeping."

I laughed at his sleepiness and kissed his cheek lovingly. "Good night Heichou."

"G'night Eren."

_**Morning 9.07 am [ Still Eren's POV ]** _

I woke up and got out of bed slowly, heading to the kitchen to prepare breakfast for me and Heichou.

I made the porridge and prepared the bread, fueling the oven as I set the dough on a pan and put it in the oven. Once breakfast was finished, I set the plates on a tray and made tea. I placed the pot on the tray and grabbed the sugar tin before taking it upstairs and laying it on the nightstand.

Levi stirred lightly, and I brushed his hair behind his ear. "Levi, Baby. Wakey wakey. Breakfast is ready. Get up Love."

"Mm. 'M sore. I think you went too hard las' night." He mumbled sleepily, yawning into his fist as the other rubbed his eyes.

"I'm sorry Levi. Let me make it up to you with breakfast, yea? It's nothing special, just porridge and bread. But I'm sure it will taste great. It'll restore your energy and wake you up some more. Will you do that for me? Please?"

"Mmhmm." Levi groaned as he attempted to sit up, sighing when he hit the pillows once again.

"Here. Let me help you." I grabbed my pillows and sat him up so I could place them behind his head. I sat him back against them in a sitting position, placing the tray on his lap.

Levi grabbed the spoon and started on his porridge, nibbling on his bread every few bites. I retrieved my own breakfast from downstairs and joined him, cleaning up once we were done.

"Eren. Bath, please." Levi whispered, still obviously in his own little world of dreams and after-pleasure.

I hummed silently, picking up his small body and carrying him to the bathroom. I set him on an upside bucket, turning the tap to fill the tub with warm well water.

Once it was filled, I undressed myself and put Levi in the bath. I went in behind him and wet his hair.

I put soap into my palm and ran it through his hair, massaging his scalp and listening to his moans of relaxing pleasure. I rinsed it out of his hair and grabbed a wax bar. I rubbed it across his body and cleaned every inch of his beautiful pale skin.

I used a cup to clean off the soap, grabbing more soap to wash myself.

Levi turned around when I finished, wrapping his slender arms around my neck and kissing me seductively. "I want you Eren. Take me here and now." He whispered against my lips, brushing his own across my neck. He left marks as I reached behind him and aligned myself with his tight heat.

I pushed in raw and dry and rolled my hips. He groaned and gripped my forearms tightly, back arching in pleasure as I searched for the spot that I knew drove him crazy with wanton.

He started bouncing in my lap, screaming when his motions caused my dick to assault his pleasure spot. I held his hips for support while he fucked himself on my cock.

"Eren! God, this feels amazing! Oh ST. MARIA! Fuck! I'm gonna cum, Eren!" He yelled, arms reaching back to scratch my shoulders and back raw.

"God, me too! Levi! You're so tight and hot! I'm going to cum as well baby." I thrust my hips up to assist in his pleasure.

The coil in my gut tightening before it released, and I ejaculated hard. Levi's orgasm happened seconds later, spilling all over his stomach and in the bath water. My stomach caught some of it, the water letting it run down into the water.

He fell into my chest, lungs heaving for air as he nuzzled my shoulder and calmed his racing heart. I ran my fingers through his soft raven-black hair, sighing as I caught my own breath.

"Mm. Love you, Er'n. Don' leave me. Nev'r leave me. I can' lose you too. I'm tir'd of losin' ever'one I love."

His words were muffled from his heavy breathing, but I still understood what he said. "I love you too, Levi. I promise to never leave you, for as long as you live. You've got to promise the same thing. You'll come back after every mission, and so will I.

"Mhm. P'omise. Fo' as long as I live. Until death do us part."

"That's right."

I lifted him into my arms and carried him to bed. I covered his bruised, limp body and kissed his lips before climbing in with him and closing my eyes, too tired to care about us being wet and naked.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1534 words
> 
> Shorter than most of the other chapters, but I hope you still liked it! Enjoy the next chapter which is out soon! Song above is Thinking Out Loud by Ed Sheeran.
> 
> Up next : TESTING
> 
> ~Levia Jäger


	6. Testing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi feels some things and Mama Hanji does experiments. [SMUT WARNING]

_TESTING_

  
_**Three months later [ Levi's POV]** _

I sat in Hanji's lab feeling bored and empty. Me and Eren have been married for three months, and I was already lost without him by my side.

My body and mind both craved for something more in this small family we made of the two of us. It felt like something was missing in our lives. I just didn't know what.

_What is it? Our deceased parents? Our noon-existent siblings? Eren has an adopted sister, so he's not really missing any siblings. The two people I thought of as family, as a little sister and brother, are both dead._

_Can't be friends because we're literally crowded with them every day. We have no time for pets. Or the resources to take care of one._

_Kids? I-_ My chest tightened and my breath got caught in my lungs when the word "kids" popped into my mind. _Kids? Is it kids? We're both guys.We can't really have kids. Plus, we're both soldiers. We have our own separate duties to do in the military. How are we to care for children? Their messy, but teachable. Loud, but can be obedient. Hyper, but can be easily put to sleep._

"Hey Levi! You've been sitting in my office all quiet like since you came in here. Anything on your mind?"

I looked to my best friend and shrugged. "I'm just thinking. Nothing to worry about, Hanji."

"Are you sure? You don't normally sit in the same room as me unless you actually need to talk to me. Is something on your mind bothering you? I can help you. All you have to do is ask."

I sighed, knowing she was right. "No. I'm not sure. I've been thinking about me and Eren. I feel like something is missing in our life, and I think I know what it is."

"Care to tell me what it is?"

I stiffened in my seat, unsure if I should or not. I decided to just get it out of my system before I went crazy. "Kids. We're both guys, and soldiers, so how do we have and care for children? I don't hate them. Their teachable and moldable. I'm not worried much. I'm just trying to figure out if my subconscious wants them or not."

"Ooh! Shortie is thinking about having his hubbies babies!? I can help you with that! I just need time to find a way to get you a uterus and an ovary!"

"A what and a what?"

I don't understand this woman at all some times.

"Those are the organs in the body that hold the eggs and the baby until the mother births them." She explained slowly.

I nodded with a frown, mind racing with questions and doubts.

_Does Eren want kids? Would he accept being a father? Is he ready to take on this responsibilities?_ _Do I want to take on the role of a mother? Am I ready to be a mother?_

_Would I be a good mother? Would Eren be a good father? Would we be good parents?_

"-vi! Levi! Are you listening to me Shortie!?"

I shook my head and looked up at Hanji as she screamed my name for my attention.

"Yes? What did I miss?"

"I said I'm going to create a drug that will be in liquid form. It will put you through pain at first, but that's only so your body can make room for the organs developing in your body."

"Yea. Okay. I can do pain. I'm not some weak-ass like the soldiers I have to watch over every day."

"Hey! Some of those soldiers do a lot around here courteous of your OCD-ness and control over them despite the fact that a lot of them look up to you...hehe..."

"Hanji. Don't you dare..."

She started laughing maniacally, her arms wrapping around her waist as she fell over in a fit of uncontrollable spasms of giggles.

"Dammit Hanji. Can we not mention or make fun at my height for one single day?"

"I'm sorry. I'll stop. Now, down to serious business! I'll get to work immediately and cancel future appointments with Eren until I'm done, deal?"

I nodded, standing up from the seat I took upon entering her lab office.

"See you later, Hanji. Don't mention this to Eren until...until we are both positive the drug you come up with works."

"Soooo, in other words, until your preggers?"

I cringed, a shiver running down my spine when she said that in her weird-ass hyper tone. "Yea. That. Bye Shitty Glasses." I mumbled on my way out, shutting the wooden door shut behind new to block out her annoying chattering laugh.

**_Time skip_ ** ****

"Put your backs into it brats! We need this house finished as soon as possible! I'm not living in this damn castle while married forever!"

"Levi!"

I turned in surprise at hearing my name. "What is it-Eren? What is it? Is something wrong?"

He chuckled while shaking his head. I sighed in relief without even knowing I had been holding out. "No! I just noticed you were working them like slaves and thought you might need some assistance. Plus, Hanji needs you. Don't know what for...but she mentioned it was pretty urgent."

I nodded, shuffling my feet before I tip-toed and kissed him softly but passionately before going off to see what Hanji had come up with now.

**_At Hanji's lab office 'cuz I'm too lazy to describe how he got there_ **

"Hanji! You needed me?"

"Heyyy Shortie! Guess what?"

I glared at her hyper-ness, foot tapping unconsciously as I waited for her to speak.

"Hmph. Fine, I'll just tell you. The drug's finished, and I'm ready to give it to you!"

I flinched as she gripped my shoulders in her excited-ness.

"Tonight. Before bed. Not now, the cadets are still building the outer part of my house."

Hanji lit up even more if that was even possible.

"Ooh! Yours and Eren's first home together! Are you excited?"

_Was I? Well, of course I am._ I just nodded, biking blankly at her.

"I'm gonna go. See ya later tonight Hanji. Damn Shitty Glasses."

"Bye Shortie! See ya later!"

I got back to Eren, feet moving as fast as possible. I spotted him and pulled him to a private hall, pushing my back into the wall as I pulled him down into a greedy kiss.

My hand moved down his chest and over the zipper of his pants, pulling it down. I released the button and pulled his underwear aside to release him from his confines.

He pulled back, stopping my hand to ask what I was doing.

"I want you. Please just take me. Eren~."

I moaned as I rubbed my clothed hard-on against his un-sheathed member. "God baby. You're making me so hard. I want you too. But what if someone sees?"

"I don't care. Please Eren! Just take care of me! Please!" I croaked, begging unshamelessly.

"Alright. I will baby."

I moaned in relief, pawing at his cock wantonly. He undid my pants and pulled them down just until it rested underneath my ass.

His fingers came up in front of my lips, and he told me to suck. I slicked his fingers hungrily, slurping away at his thick, tanned digits until he was satisfied.

He brought his hand down and lifted me up with his free, dry hand. My legs wrapped around his waist as he reached behind me and slipped a finger into my entrance. I groaned at the brief moment of pain before I let out an embarrassing sounding yelp when he brushed my pleasure spot.

I wrapped my arms around his neck as I pulled him in for a passionate, longer kiss. His tongue prodded my lips and I let him in, allowing him to explore my warm, wet mouth while he prepared me.

He was three fingers in when he abruptly pulled out. His cock poked at my weeping hole, and I tensed when he pushed the tip in slowly.

"Relax. It'll hurt worse if you do that Love."

I breathed in and out before finally relaxing in his arm. He was all the way in in seconds, making my back arch as he pushed the tip of his stiff dick against my prostate.

"Move. Don't go slow or soft or whatever. Fuck me hard and fast. Make me feel good." I groaned impatiently, hands pulling at his dark brown hair.

He gripped my hips and pulled out, slamming back in in one movement, making me jolt in surprise before crying out in estacy and pleasure.

I cried out his name, face burning red in embarrassment. He ripped my cravat off, to my dismay, and balled it up before stuffing it into my mouth, which happened to be opened to let out a moan.

I clawed at his clothed back, tears welling into my eyes as the pleasure overtook my mind and blocked out everything from my head.

He gripped my neglected cock and pumped it to the pace of his hip jerks, pulling me over the edge as he came. I screamed into the cravat, the sound muffled as I relished in the sweet feeling of release.

I panted heavily as he removed the cloth and put it in his pocket, pulling out a clean one fron his other. I half-heartedly glared at him, mouth opened in a silent gasp as I caught my breath and gathered my bearings.

I didn't want the other cadets to see me red in the face and breathless. That was specifically made for Eren only to see. I fixed my pants and new cravat, straightening any wrinkles I could find.

"You okay Love?" Eren cooed, brushing my hair to the side until it looked about normal.

I nodded, eyes trained on my hands as I was too embarrassed to look him in the eye.

"You can walk, right?"

I glared at him, moving my feet back slowly to test my feet coordination skills after being fucked half-to-death.

I wobbled a bit, but quickly caught my balance with Eren's support, and I managed to walk a fine straight line.

"Good. The cadets you worked almost to death are eating, so I think it would be a good idea if you did the same thing and ate dinner with the rest of us."

I nodded for the hundredth time today, throat too sore to open up and allow words to form.

He grinned and dragged me carefully to the canteen, sitting me at our table before kissing my cheek and getting our meals.

I smiled at him in return, hiding my face into his arm briefly when he sat down before turning and eating my soup and bread. I sipped slowly on my tea, humming when I tasted the familiar taste of Earl Grey.

I felt content in that moment, Eren's arm around my body as we finished our meals and talked with our friends.

I wasn't worried about tonight. Mainly because I knew that whatever happened, Eren would be with me forever. And not even me pregnant with his child could make him.

**_That night with Levi and Hanji_ **

"Levi! Are you ready?"

I nodded slowly, mind churning with thoughts I tried my best to ignore.

"Alright! I'm gonna inject this serum into your stomach because that's where the action is mainly going to happen at."

I sighed, annoyed already. "Just get on with it, Hanji."

She grinned her maniac grin before grabbing a needle and a vile of purple-ish liquid. I sighed and laid on the metal table, pulling out my shirt from the confines of my pants. She filled the needle and flicked it, preparing it.

I looked at the ceiling in disdain as she prodded my stomach before sticking the needle in and injecting the purple liquid.

I felt a chill run through my body, making me shiver slightly in my spot on the table. After a few seconds, I was about to get up when a stomach-curdling pain shot through my system.

I grunted in surprise, hands clutching my abdomen as I tried not to literally writhe in agony.

"Levi! Are you alright!?" Hanji cried out in surprise, grippng my shoulders.

I nodded, shrugging her hands off before going back to holding back the tears and cries of pain.

Hanji helped me onto my feet, slowly guiding me to my bedroom in which I shared with Eren.

I immediately freaked, forcing Hanji to a stop in the middle of the hallway.

"What is it Levi?"

Through the massive pain going through me, I whispered, "What about Eren?"

"What about him?"

I blinked and glared at her. "How do I explain the reason I'm in so much fucking pain!?" I whisper-shouted, low enough that it wouldn't echo through the halls and into the bedroom.

"Just say...uhm...it's a bug! And you're sick, so I put you on bed rest until you feel better!" She yelled silently.

I looked at her, than nodded. I turned towards my room with a nervous sigh and walked in. Eren was in bed awake when I shut the door.

I looked up at him and face off the best smile I could in my current condition.

"Hey Levi. You okay?"

I nodded quickly, stripping out of my uniform and putting on my night clothes. I climbed into bed beside him, ignoring the searing pain in my gut as Eren pulled me into his arms and cuddled me.

I wrapped my arms around him, burying my face into his warm chest. "Love you." I mumbled, teeth clenching at the flash of pain.

"Love you too. Night baby."

I sighed, and fell asleep, hoping that by sunrise the pain will be gone.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2338 words
> 
> Hallo! Next part will be up shortly!
> 
> Song above is Lost On You by LP.
> 
> Up next : A MIRACLE
> 
> ~Levia Jäger


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mpreg. Male pregnancy, fluffy. Happy father-to-be Eren Jäger and anxious, happy, sorry-tempered, snippy mother-to-be Levi Jäger.

_A MIRACLE_

It's been three weeks since Hanji gave me the serum, and eighteen days since my stomach finally stopped hurting.

Me and Eren made love five times since I was better, and this morning I've done nothing but throw up everything I've tried to consume. Eren's worried sick, and I'm a little freaked. Is the serum Hanji gave me making me feel like this? Or did something happen?

My stomach has finally stopped hurling all I had, and I was able to look for Hanji to figure out my problem.

"Shortie! Good morning! How are you feeling?"

"Like fucking shit. What's wrong with me? I've thrown up everything I've ate this morning."

"Ooh! Really!? Come on! I want to check on something!" She dragged me to her lab office, pushing me into a chair before rushing to her desk.

She drew my blood and studied it for what felt like hours, but was only half of one. She looked giddy turning my way, and I didn't know if I was going to like the answer.

"The serum worked like I thought it would! I just have one tiny question!"

I cringed but urged her to go ahead and ask.

"Can I be the God-Mother!?"

I blinked, my mind still processing the question before I finally caught on to what she was asking. "I'm...Hanji, am I...?"

She nodded, head shaking crazily in a 'yes' notion.

I fell back deeper into the chair, hand on my belly as I processed the information she threw at me unexpectedly. I nodded silently, agreeing to allow her title of God-Mother. She squealed and jumped to her feet happily.

I stood up while she was making a fool of herself and made my way to my office. I sat in my chair and put my head in my hands, groaning.

"What am I supposed to tell Eren!?" I cried into my palms, jumping at the sound of a knock. "Yes?" I answered, hoping it wasn't Eren.

"You okay Levi? Hanji told me you came here with tears in your eyes."

I gasped lightly, wiping my eyes quickly before standing up and opening the door. "Eren. I'm fine, promise. Just...thinking...I guess."

"Hey. I made a promise. Remember? I'm not leaving you or going to stop loving you. We're in this for life, right?"

I nodded, suddenly feeling guilty for doubting his love and will to never leave me.

"You can tell me anything, Levi. I won't leave you. That would make me a selfish, idiotic asshole. Whatever it is, I'm here with you. And I'm here to stay."

I almost cried at that proclamation. I knew he was right. He always is. I'm just a baka for trying to even doubt him when I know who he is. "I'm sorry Eren. I...we were barely married three months, and I went to Hanji because I was feeling lost and empty. I told her how I was feeling, and what I wanted.

She helped me, and she made me something. I didn't have a bug. I was in pain because my body was making room for new organs. I've felt sick all day, and already I just want to strangle somebody. I love you, and I KNOW I should have gone to you first about my problem! I was just scared you weren't ready!

I went to Hanji a few minutes ago, and she told me something that made me scared and happy all at the same time. I just don't know how you will react to it once you find out."

Eren cradled me in his arms. "Baby? What is it? What did she tell you?"

At that point the tears had begun to fall, and I opened my mouth to tell him. "I'm...pregnant Eren. Hanji gave be something that developed a place in my body that would allow me to carry a child. I'm sorry. I should have told you first instead of going to Hanji. It was irresponsible, but I won't ever do it again. I promise."

Eren just held me in silence. I was too scared to look him in the eye. I gave up when I felt something wet fall on my shoulder. "I'm gonna be a father?" He whispered in my ear, hair covering his eyes.

"Yes. You are. Eren? What's wrong?"

He shook in my arms, and the next thing I know is him pulling me closer in his arms and shouting in joy, swinging me around in his arms.

I gasped as I grabbed his jacket for support, smiling giddily at his reaction. He put me down and kissed me deeply. I reciprocated the kiss, hands cradling his cheeks as he gripped my waist tighter and melded our lips together excitedly.

We broke apart out of breath and a string of saliva hanging between our swollen lips.

"God, I love you so much baby. You've just made me the happiest man in this world!" Eren laughed, embracing me in his ever-warm grasp.

I chuckled, scolding myself for doubting him. I hugged him in return, happy in that moment knowing that I didn't ruin anything. I just made our lives so much fucking better.

He released me just to get on his knees and grab my waist, kissing my flat stomach tenderly. He whispered 'I love you' to both me and the unborn baby. I smiled softly at the sentimental moment and replied with my own 'I love you too'.

That night me and Eren slept peacefully, me facing his chest as he curled around me. He had his strong arms wrapped around me protectively, daring anyone to even try and cause harm to either of us.

I dreamt of a cute little yellow house with white stripping and a white picket fence. There was a tire swing in the front yard, the beach in the back. Eren was playing with a little girl with dark hair and heterochromatic eyes. One a was the colour of the ocean, a mix of greens, blues, and greys. The other the colour of a stormy sky: grey, blue, purple, red, yellow. They were beautiful. I got lost in them as much as I did when looking in Eren's.

A little boy sat in my arms. Chocolate brown hair and silver-blue eyes. He had Eren's tanned complexion and my OCD.

We played for hours and hours. Once the kids were asleep, we made love through the night. And then the nightmares took over my mind.

_**Time skip** _

When I woke up, all I saw was black. All I heard was blurred shouts and my erratic heartbeat. All I felt was blood and dirt. All I tasted was metallic copper. I couldn't speak or move.

I was moving. _Where were they taking me? What was happening? Where's Eren? Was he with me? Can he tell me what is going on? Is my child okay? Did something happen to her? Her. I hope to the three gods that watch over us that it's a little Nadetta._

My vision cleared, and Eren's face came into focus. I tried my best, but no words could come out. I wanted to know if my baby was okay. _Why couldn't I speak?_

My ears finally stopped ringing. Eren's saying something. I listened closely, and finally relaxed.

"The baby's alright! You hear me Levi!? I need you to stay awake! Stay awake Levi! You will be okay! They can't touch you now!"

_Who are 'they'? The people who put me here? Titans? Human? Shifter?_

My fingers twitched, and I felt Eren's strong grip. I squeezed it, a tiny miniscule of a smile gracing my lips as he looked me in the eyes. He smiled back and laughed wetly, tears streaming heavily down his face.

_Eren. I'm so glad to see you. I love you. Stay with..._

"...me." I muttered, lips finally moving to form one short word.

"What? Say it again, Love."

"Stay. With. Me." I whispered, tightening my grip.

He nodded erratically, placing a kiss on my forehead as someone else attended to whatever injury I had sustained.

"What. Hap. Pened. To. Me?" I asked slowly, eyes searching his carefully.

"Military Police. They came in the middle of the night and took you. They tortured you. They wanted you to kill me. You refused over and over. I found you, with the help of Hanji and Erwin. Armin and Mikasa helped us as well. Don't worry Levi. Erwin and Hanji are taking care of them as we speak. Armin and Moblit are working on patching you up! Just stay still and you'll be all better soon!"

I listened quietly, nodding a tiny bit before following his orders and sitting still. They patched me up as promised, and Eren carried me through the halls to a different room. I didn't question it and allowed him to spoon me.

We feel asleep, and this time I woke up, I was in his arms safe and sound, with no throbbing pain in any part of my body

I sighed, relieved. _It was just a dream. Nothing to be afraid of. Eren wouldn't have let that happen._

I turned to Eren and cuddled up to him closer, letting out the breath I didn't realize I was holding until it was gone. I fell asleep, this time peacefully. With Eren by my side. And my child safe and sound. The Military Police forgotten and disregarded as I stared into the black void.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1633 words
> 
> Song above is Safe and Sound by Capital City.  
> ((I seem to be doing this a lot but, again, if you want music, go to my Wattpad @EreriLover247))
> 
> ~Levia Jäger


	8. Dear Winter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [SMUT WARNING]
> 
> Levi with weird cravings for pickled eggs and cute tantrums when he doesn't get them almost immediately after ordered.

_DEAR WINTER_

The date is December 12th, and I am turning 35 this year on the 25th.

I'm three months pregnant, and three times as moody as ever. I've craved the weirdest shit, and everything drives me crazy. I get extra jealous when Eren so much as looks at someone else. He reassures me that I'm the only one for him.

I believe him, I always do.

I get cranky if they don't give me what I want. I wanted pickled eggs, but it took them hours just to acquire the eggs and oil.

I threw a fit in the middle of the canteen, screaming at everyone to hurry and make me pickled eggs. After that happened, they stocked up on eggs and oil to keep me satisfied. There hasn't been anything like that happening so far.

I lost my muscle and gained two pounds. Sometimes I look at myself and see someone whom Eren could never love. Then Eren tells me that no matter what, I'm beautiful in his eyes.

I repeat that in my head every day. And it works every time.

I'm more prone to emotions now, and it freaks everyone out when I suddenly burst into tears. When I laugh randomly in the canteen because of the tiny fluttering inside of me, they all back away as if I'm going nuts.

Eren tells them all to mind their own business and go back to doing whatever, and it really makes me happy when he stands up for me.

I looked at Eren, the way he smiled at Petra before hurrying to me and giving me my breakfast of pickled eggs, bread, and tea.

He ate his own meal, just regular bread and porridge.

I wrinkled my nose at the smell of the porridge before running off and dry-heaving into the grass. Eren followed after me with worry shining in his ocean eyes, and I smiled reassuringly that I was alright.

He just nodded and rubbed my back gently. We returned to the canteen to find a worried Hanji and Erwin. We told them I was fine, baby just don't like the scent of porridge.

They were relieved and went back to eating. Eren and I finished our meals and went to our room. He laid down, and I wrapped myself around him. He put his arms around me, drawing me in close.

I kissed his lips and nuzzled into his chest, sighing softly. "Levi? Love you."

"I love you too." I mumbled underneath my breath, a hand wandering to curl protectively around my tiny, round belly.

The quilt was pulled over our bodies, up to our chins. He yawned with me following, and we both fell asleep to the sound of each other's heart beats.

\-------

"Levi baby. Wake up, Love. I have to leave."

I groaned, rolling over and wrapping my arms around his waist, stopping him from going anywhere.

"Don't leave me." I muttered, eyes blinking rapidly to wake myself up.

He sighed, hands gently. "It's the first expedition since the Female Titan. I have to go. We're finally capturing it. I-we all might know who it is. We just need confirmation, and then we can bring them in."

I grew curious at that. "Who is it?"

"Annie Leonhart. I'm still trying to process...she taught me hand-to-hand techniques in our training days. I didn't think...this entire time she was the Female Titan. I'm scared, Heichou. I considered her and Reiner and Bertolt as friends. I don't know what to do."

"Hey, Eren. It will all be okay. I'm sure she'll explain everything if you give her a chance. Just don't dwell on it. Come back home alive. For me? And the baby? Damn I wish I could help. I feel useless."

"You're not useless Levi. And you never will be. Just rest, and I'll be home before you know it."

He chuckled and placed a kiss on my forehead before removing my arms and leaving me in the dark alone.

I sighed and turned back towards the wall with Eren's pillow in my arms. My nose pressed into it as I inhaled his cinnamon-sweet grass scent.

I fell asleep and hoped for my husband's safe return.

_**With Eren, Armin, Annie, and Mikasa [ Eren's POV ]** _

Annie stood in the entrance of the underground tunnel, lips pursed as she contemplated the war in her mind. As we were talking to her, something within her had snapped, and she had started giggling uncontrollably, her face with a maniacal flush.

I kept denying it, even after watching her flip the ring on her finger and shift, throwing off the soldiers holding her. We ran through the tunnels, trying to escape so I could shift and fight her off.

A vision of everyone in this district dying, their homes ruined, children, mothers, fathers, siblings, grandparents, aunts and uncles, friends, all gone in the blink of an eye.

I turned around, apologizing to Armin and Mikasa, before leading the Female Titan away from the city and into an empty zone. I got into my stance and bit my hand, confused when I didn't shift. I bit again and again, until finally I had enough and I let out a battle cry. I battled the war inside my head, forcing myself to believe that Annie is the Female Titan.

I bit myself one last time and shifted, getting into fighting stance. Annie came at me, and I dodged, throwing a flaming fist at her face and knocking her back. She stumbled onto her ass, her face steaming as it healed.

I went forward and threw a flaming foot at her head next, ripping it off and exposing the petite body of Annie Leonhart. I exited the titan body, shooting myself at her fallen body. I ripped her out and turned in her unconscious body to Hanji who met me at the townhall.

Armin and Mikasa met me with my horse, and I mounted gracefully. After a couple hours of convincing Darius Zachary, we were able to take her to base and lock her up in my old cell.

We returned to headquarters, everyone unscathed and happy to return to their quarters or dorms and rest after that mission. I stabled my horse and found my way back to Levi. I stripped and got into bed, curling around him and kissing the nape of his neck. He stirred and turned around, nuzzling into my shoulder with a soft sigh and becoming still once again.

I closed my eyes feeling content as I let the dark draw me in.

_\------_ -

_"Daddy! Over here! I found mommy!"_

_"Really? Well, better warn mama! Me and Deryk are gonna get you both if you don't start running!"_

_I laughed, picking up the toddler and going to where I heard little Nadetta call out._

_"Nadetta! You're not supposed to call mommy out! You're supposed to help mommy escape the tickle monsters!"_

_I heard Levi cry out. I watched as he ran out from his hiding spot giggling, a little girl trapped in his arms. They ran around the sofa and up the stairs. I followed after into a small bedroom littered with stuffed toys and drawings._

_I chuckled as they backed into a corner, goofy grins plastered on their faces as they shook with uncontrollable laughter._

_I pounced, fingers splayed out as I went in for the kill._

_"Gotcha! Haha! Now suffer by the hands of the tickle monster!"_

_They squealed with laughter, their feet kicking up as my fingers danced across their sides and ribs._

_Deryk came in to join in, giggling as he attacked his older sister. "Got'a Nady!" Two year old Deryk squeaked, pulling out girly squeals from his five year old sister._

_I laughed and stopped my assault on Levi, watching my two babies play._

_"I love you Eren."_

_I looked into Levi's pretty steel-blue eyes, love blooming into my chest as I leaned down and kissed him softly but passionately. "I love you too Levi."_

_He wrapped his arms around my neck and pulled me back down for another, longer kiss._

_The kids laughter faded, and so did Levi's smiling face._

_\-------_

"Eren! You're home!" I chuckled as Levi pulled me from my dream, pressing multiple tiny kisses all over my face happily.

"Mmm. Yes, I'm home Levi. That tickles! Haha!" I giggled as he continued kissing me.

"I'm glad you're finally home safe! How did it go?"

"Annie's in the dungeon. No one died, though there were some severely injured soldiers. They'll live though, so all's good."

Levi looked proud and relieved. To be honest, I felt the same. "Good, I don't think I could have handled there being any deaths during your expedition. I'd be worrying, thinking one of your friends had died. I can't deal with a grieving Eren."

"Oh, don't worry. My friends were out of harms way. I made sure of it." His resolve broke as he started to silently cry into my shoulder. I pat his back and let him cry softly, not wanting to upset him further.

Once he was done, he sat up and rubbed his wet eyes with his right hand. The left one wrapped around his abdomen, and I found the habit adorable.

"You're making it a habit, you know? I'm glad to see you so protective of the child, though I see nothing to protect it from."

Levi blinked and nodded, going up to snuggle me in return. I obliged to the hold, pulling him closer for a kiss. We cuddled in bed the rest of the day. The only reason I got up was to feed myself, Levi, and our unborn baby.

Once the new day began, along came the new cravings and plans for Levi's birthday.

**_Christmas Day [ Eren's POV ]_ **

Everything was ready: the decorations, the food, the sofa placed in the middle of the canteen, the gifts all wrapped up and placed on a large table, a cake made by a generous baker in town, plus all of our friends who all decided to surprise Levi.

When he walked in the room and turned the lights on, he jumped and gripped his chest and belly, making me chuckle.

I grabbed his hand and lead him to the sofa where he can sit comfortably. I joined him and asked everybody to pass the gifts to him.

I had decided to combine his birthday into a baby shower as well and everyone contributed in bringing baby presents and birthday gifts.

He received diaper cloths, blankets, baby socks and booties, onesies, a rocking crib, a rocking chair, and a variety of stuffed toys for the baby.

The gifts made for his birthday consisted of a new tea set, new cleaning supplies, Petra and the guys contributed in getting him a frilly pink and white apron. He laughed and thanked them, saying he'd use out from now on when he cleaned.

I took him to the lake for a picnic. We reminisced in memories and made flower crowns together. We talked about names, agreeing on Nadetta and Deryk without a fight.

We talked about the future, our dreams for it and adding one or more children.

If we had a second son or daughter, we agreed on Rika and Haru for the names.

We went back to base and went to our room for a relaxing candlelight bath. I put the bubble stuff in that Hanji gave me, mixing it in before Levi walked in.

He grinned teary eyed as he set his eyes on the bath. "Woah. Now I'm excited! Come on! I want to bathe with you!"

"You showered?"

He nodded, his face making a 'duh' look.

I chuckled, stripping bare and climbing in. He followed me in and cuddled me in.

"Eren?"

"Yes Love?"

"You haven't touched me since...I got pregnant. Am I not handsome anymore?"

I blinked back in astonishment. "Of course you're still beautiful. You're carrying my child. I'm scared if I touch you, I'll hurt one or both of you."

"I'm not made of glass Eren. I want you to make love to me."

I circled my thumb on his hip, bottom lip in between my teeth as I thought long and hard. "Alright, Levi. If you want me to make love to you, I will. Just tell me when it's too much."

"It's not gonna be too much, but I will as well."

I hummed in approval, hands snaking around his waist and turning him around in my lap.

He grabbed my shoulders and crashed his lips on mine, lifting his ass over my erection. I put a hand underneath him and sheathed my middle finger inside his tight heat. He rolled his hips and scratched my back as I purposely scraped his prostate with my finger tip.

I went from one to two, than two to three. Once I was satisfied with the preparation, I pulled out my digits and aligned my dick with his hole.

He groaned as I entered him slowly, lips covering his as I muffled the sounds he made. I stopped half-way, before slamming in and surprising him.

He practically screamed my name, nails ripping my skin as I begun to pleasure him.

He moaned and lifted his hips, bouncing back down and crying out. I grabbed his hips and slammed into that spot over and over, relishing in the sounds of his voice. My left hand held his belly, caressing it as my right held him closer as I fucked him thoroughly.

My end drew close so I gripped his erection and stroked it to the pace of my thrusts. He mewled as he came on our chests, and I followed, pulling out and cumming on his stomach and in the water.

I washed us off and dried our bodies, dressing him in a night gown and laying him in bed. I put on briefs and night trousers before joining him in bed.

I snuggled him in my arms and blew out the candle by our bedside, closing my eyes as he fell asleep.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2356 words
> 
> Hallo! Sorry for the filler chapter! It's just to get ready for what's to come! Baby!!! *I'm giggling at the thought of a tiny Eren and Levi love-child running around the base and capturing all the hearts of everybody there!! Heehee!*
> 
> Anywhore! Hope you liked it anyhow! See ya next time!
> 
> Song above is A Thousand Years by Christina Perry.
> 
> Up next : MEET NADETTA
> 
> ~Levia Jäger


	9. Meet Nadetta

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baby birth and family fluff.

_MEET NADETTA_

_**Six months later [ Eren's POV ]** _

Four days. Four days until I get to meet my baby girl

Yes, I said _girl_. We're having a little girl named Nadetta Kuchel Jäger. We're ecstatic to be honest. I've never been more nervous about anything since the day I completely fell in love with Levi at my trial.

Levi was forced to be bed-ridden for the rest of the pregnancy until the baby was born and strong enough to eat the formula Hanji made. Honestly, I'm glad she made the formula because I'm not sure if Levi can even feed Nady from his chest.

Hanji is clueless as well since he is still flat-chested. He still has his muscles in his arms and legs. Though his ankles are swollen and it's even harder for him to get out of bed these days, hence the bed-ridden order from Hanji, his doctor and friend.

Right now I am on my way to his quarters with a tray of tea. He's been drinking green tea since the fifth month, and I had joined him. I started stocking up on fruits the farmers' had all grown. With Hanji's help we've started to infuse the juices of the fruits with the tea leaves and dried them. Making the tea turn green when in water instead of black.

Levi waved his hand in front of my face, capturing my attention. I looked over with a smile. "Yes Love? What is it?"

"I asked you if you wanted to sleep. You've been working really hard for me since Hanji put me on bed rest, and now you sleep less and you're always working, doing my paperwork and whatnot. I'm worried."

I rubbed his head lovingly, my thumb sliding over his eye. My palm rested on his cheek as I pecked his other softly. "Don't worry Levi. I'm fine. Nothing a well rested night with you in my arms won't fix."

He nodded slowly, falling back onto his pillow. I followed suit, blowing out the candle and holding him in my arms. Let's just say-I didn't sleep peacefully. Nightmares plagued my mind all night, and I woke up with a fright, a silent scream on the tip of my tongue and a hand gripping the collar of my shirt.

\-------

"Eren? Are you okay? Levi told me that you've had nightmares the last two nights. Anything you need to talk about?"

  
I shook my head as Hanji took some tests, drawing blood and checking my abilities for documentation.

"Nothing too bad Hanji. I'm fine. Promise. Just some nervous jitters getting to me in my sleep is all."

I could tell Hanji didn't believe me, and it showed when she asked, "Is it about Levi?"

I nodded my head slowly, not wanting to really talk about, but without really any choice.

"Can I hear about them?"

I sighed and told her, exposing every detail about them.

"It's always about the day the baby comes. Levi laying on the bed exhausted, the baby in his arms as he bled out. Tears on his face. On mine. On the baby's. Then he passes out. His arm falling lifeless to the sheets. Baby starts wailing, and I have no idea what to do. I'm scared Hanji. How the hell am I going to survive if he dies on that bed? I...I can't live without him Han. I can't. He's my world. My everything. He's miraculously carrying my child. I need him in my life. Don't let him die, Hanji. I'm begging you Hanji. Don't let either of them die. He's my husband. And that's my child. I can't lose either."

I babbled, hands gripping her as I pleaded. She nodded sympathetically, kissing my forehead all the while humming a soft tune until I calmed down.

When I was I went to find Levi, itching to hold him in my arms. When I found him, he was sleeping with a book on his chest, opened still from his reading. I smiled fondly at the sight, climbing in bed with him to listen to the bulge of his abdomen. I felt a kick on my face, pulling a soft laugh from my lips. 

He stirred and I instantly quieted. His eyes opened and I looked up at him with a goofy grin. "Afternoon Levi. How was your nap?"

"Good. How was your appointment with Hanji? It go okay?"

I nodded, taking his hand into mine. "We talked a little. She took my blood to look for any abnormalities. Nothing new."

"Oh. That's good. Are you okay?"

"Physically, I'm fine. Emotionally, I'm scared and nervous. Mentally, I'm alright. Spiritually, I'm fine as well. Nothing wrong besides the fact that I'm scared of losing my family."

Tears welled in his eyes, but they did not fall. "Everything will be alright Eren. Hanji won't let anything happen to me or the baby. _I_ won't let anything happen to me or the baby."

With reassurance in his voice, Levi held my face in his hands gently and kissed me. I deepened the kiss with passion, completely aware of the burgeoning belly even as I stripped his shirt and pushed him softly against the comforters of our bed. I pulled back and gazed lovingly at his stomach.

I rolled over with a contented sigh, and I pulled him into my arms as he fell asleep. I followed, only to be met with a terrifying sight upon waking up.

\-------

"Hanji! Quick! I think the baby's coming! Levi's in pain!"

I ran into Hanji's office to find her jumping up and running past me to where I left Levi laying in our bed. I followed after, running past her once we reached the room to grip the small male's hand.

"Hanji's here. Don't worry, Levi. Hanji's here. It'll all be okay."

Levi nodded, tears falling down his face as he tried to breathe through the pain.

Hanji got hot water from the kitchen, and towels from the bathroom as she returned to us. Armin was assisting her, laying a towel to the side as the rest laid underneath the Captain's waist.

A lot of people sat outside the door, waiting as they listened to the screams of the Captain and the yells of Hanji, Armin, and I.

**_[ AuthorChan's POV / 3rd POV ]_ **

Twenty-four excruciating hours later, everything was silent. The door opened, and Hanji walked out with a tired smile on her.

Armin and Mikasa stood up and immediately went to questioning about the new family. "How are they!? Is the baby okay!? Is Captain alright!?"

She chuckled, exhaustion obvious in her voice as she answered the panicked duo. "They're fine. Tired, but fine. It was a success. It was a really messy process, and I'm glad he didn't freak out about the filth, but he's happy and too tired to even leave the bed."

Armin and Mikasa were satisfied with that, sighing in relief as they sat back down on the floor. Everyone was relieved to hear that, all heading to their beds to rest for the next day to come. They were all ready for the orders that would come from the Captain. They slept all that night, dreams filled with tiny smiles and small feet pitter-pattering around the base as people chased the young child in circles around the huge castle.

\-------

_**[ Levi's POV ]** _

I woke up to baby cries and Eren coddling a small bundle in his arms as he hummed and rocked side to side. The tune was melodious, a lullaby that would have put me back to sleep if I wasn't so adamant about staying awake. I chuckled and met Eren's bright eyes, a happy gleam in them as he hushed Nady.

I reached for them, hands grabbing for the red-faced tiny infant in his arms. He complied and laid the baby in my arms. I cooed softly, nuzzling my nose against her own button.

She gurgled a baby laugh, hands closing around my finger. "Do you think I can feed her or do we need the formula?"

Eren hummed and said, "You can try and feed her. If she doesn't get anything, I can always go make her a bottle."

I nodded and raised my shirt, hesitantly raising Nadetta up to my nipple. She attached easily to it and started to suckle.

I couldn't tell if she was feeding or not, so I pulled her off and handed her over to her father.

"What is it, Levi? Not feeding?"

I shrugged, biting my lip as I reached up to squeeze hesitantly at the hard pink bud. I shivered slightly, but just squeezed harder until a thin white liquid poured out onto my chest.

I jumped, eyes widened in surprise. "Uhm, I guess I can feed her, though I'm not sure how considering my chest is flat as fuck."

"Levi! Language! We have a baby present! We don't want her first words to be cursing ones. I'd rather wait until she's old enough to speak them." Eren whisper-yelled, handing me Nady gently as I resumed feeding her.

I frowned but nodded my head in surrender, lips brushing the thin layered dark brown curls on her adorable little head. My eyes closed in content as I relaxed against the pillows.

The bed dipped, and Eren's arms wrapped around me protectively while I fed our child. He kissed my head, then he kissed Nadetta's head. After that we sat in silence as Nady fed. I burped her softly, handing her to Eren to put back in her rocker.

Me and Eren fell back into bed with me in his arms. I felt his breathing go shallow and soft, and I closed my eyes to fall asleep to the sound of his heart beat.

\-------

"Awe! She's soooooo cute! I'm the godmother, right Eren!?" An unfamiliar thrilly voice cried out in excitement.

"Sorry, Mika. We both already anointed Hanji as Godmother. You can take charge of being awesome auntie though. Armin already took the role as the awesome uncle. Erwin is the Godfather, though I'm not sure Levi likes that idea. He owed the commander a few favors, so we gave him the role."

"I don't mind being the awesome auntie! She's just so adorable! It's hard to believe she was birthed between you and the Captain though! I think the only thing that gives that away is her beautiful looks and stunning eyes."

I shifted where I lay, yawning as I caught Eren's attention.

"Morning baby. I changed her diaper. You hungry? I'll have Mikasa head to the canteen and fetch some food for you."

I nodded, arms folding to be able to hold the young infant. She snuggled in my arms, yawning wide against my chest. I hummed, finding myself alone when I looked up. Eren returned minutes later, Mikasa right behind him.

I smiled softly, rocking Nasty as Eren fed me the porridge and bread. After awhile I nodded off feeling nothing but bliss. Eren held us in his arms, people coming in and out to get a look at our gorgeous little girl. I slept every now and then, snuggled into Eren's side tightly as Nady rested in his arms.

When night came it became silent finally. I slept in content through that night.

As the first few months went by, things were quiet on the quarters between expeditions. But on the night of the Autumn solstice, I awoke to a deafening silence that felt heavily weighted with an empty feeling of solitary. I stood from my empty bed and looked upon Nadetta's sleeping face.

I explored the halls in search for my brunette husband, but not finding him anywhere inside. Looking out the windows of the North tower, I notice a large figure in the distance, and my mind starts thinking of the inevitable.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1978 words
> 
> Song above is Rockabye by Clean Bandit, Anne Marie, and Sean de Paul.((@EreriLover247 via Wattpad))
> 
> We've reached 100 reads y'all! Woohoo!
> 
> See ya next time!
> 
> Up next: 10,000 HOURS
> 
> ~Levia Jäger


	10. 10,000 Hours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren had disappeared. What happened to him? Will Levi ever get him back? Will he ever get to see his husband alive again?

_10,000 HOURS_

"Okay you filthy brats! Get into a single-file line! I want everyone on their best behaviors for this expedition. No whining, bickering, tears, freaking out! And absolutely no regretting the choices you make!"

My lecture continued another ten minutes before we were ordered to mount. Petra and Historia both agreed to stay behind and take care of Nadetta while I carried out my duty as the Survey Corps captain and Humanity's Strongest Soldier.

Eren disappeared two months back, and I'm starting to go crazy. Will he ever come back to me? Or is he just gonna abandon both me and our child?

I don't know. Hanji is here to support me on the days I can barely function. Mikasa comes into my room sometimes and we cry on each other's shoulders when we need to. Or we just sit in silence as I rock Nady to sleep.

I mounted with a glare, mind going back to that night. I know I wasn't seeing shit. He had to have been kidnapped. But he wouldn't let himself stay in containment forever. With his damn stubbornness and determination to kill off the titans, he'd escape within the first week at the least; first month at the most.

I snapped out of my thoughts as we began to move out. We saw no titans upon leaving the walls, the fields as silent as an abandoned steeple.

Flares were shot off in the distance, but I ignored them in favour of looking for signs. If Eren was kidnapped like I think he was, then he could be anywhere. Either out here or deep in the walls.

Movement caught my eyes and I shot off without awaiting a signal, cutting the titan off before it could think of touching my squad. I fell back on my horse and continued riding on.

The expedition lasted a whole week, and I found no sign of him or anything going through but titans. Once I returned I went straight to my quarters where Petra and Historia sat with my child in the ginger's lap as the blonde played peek-a-boo with her.

I smiled softly at her laughing smile as she squealed happily. I walked into the bathroom with clean clothes and showered before bathing. I put on the clean outfit and stepped back into my room. Petra was smiling shyly at my entrance. I nodded as I grabbed my daughter and squeezed her in my arms.

Tears slid down my cheeks like ghosts, as if they weren't there, but I could feel them. I rubbed my face against her shoulder, feeling her little hands grip my shirt lapels as I held my shoulders still. I heard the door open and shut, leaving us alone.

I laid on the bed and grieved silently, silently crying into the last piece of Eren I had left. She shifted moods quickly, going from happy-go-lucky to a quivering mess in my arms. She started to cry loudly, her small lips wide in a whine.

I cradled her and shushed her, rubbing her face with my sleeve to rid of the salty water staining her lightly tanned beauty. We both fell asleep, and when we awoke I felt lighter, but I still felt the tight grip on my heart.

I cleaned up my Nady, as well as myself before heading to the canteen for the evening meal. I fed her smushed potatoes, chuckling as the silly girl got bits of food on her cheeks. I wiped her off and fed myself, bouncing Nadetta on my lap as people around me kept her busy.

Simultaneous to finishing my meal I took my bairn back to our bedroom. I removed my clothing and replaced them with trousers and a comfortable shirt. Settling into the comforter, I put the infant to sleep, but the darkness never settled into my mind. And what happened next, I thought I'd never have to deal with.

\-------

"Levi! Are you okay?! We heard shouts! Is the baby alright?!"

Petra's voice sounded through the door, and I opened it to allow her entrance. She ran in and threw her arms around my neck when she saw me safe. "I'm fine Petra. Some asshole tried to take Nady from me. I couldn't sleep and caught him climbing through the window. Nile probably sent him, the bastard."

Petra released me and grabbed the child from me, taking her with her as she made her exit. But not before kicking the dumbass in the face first, knocking a tooth out of his jaw. I smiled sadistically, knuckles cracking in my grip as I readied myself for a long night.

"Now, where should I start. Hmm. How about the fingers? Yes? You agree? Alright. Let's get started, shall we?"

Grabbing my dagger blade, I turned to him and grinned evilly. This was going to take awhile. Thank the gods I don't sleep.

\-------

"Everybody in position! This is it! We'll finally understand what has been hiding here all this time!"

Commander Smith yelled orders to all the units. Armin by his side. I started into the horizon, wondering why Eren still wasn't home. Eren was kidnapped alright, but it was not Reiner or Bertolt who did it. We had a new threat against us. A new titan that, to me, resembled a giant, furry fucking animal.

I hated it with all of my being. Because of it my husband was gone. Because of it my child has missed her father. Because of it my life has disintegrated! It will be ME that takes it on! No one but me!

With a loud shout, the Scouts around me started their attack on the titans around the Beast Titan. Once they were distracted, I got into my position and descended upon the mother fucker who destroyed my life.

With a battlecry I sliced his nape, watching the steam rise as did the figure inside the beast. I dragged him back and restrained his arms behind his back. I shoved a blade into his mouth to refrain from him shifting in my grasp.

"Where is my husband? Where is he, you monster?!" I questioned him, kicking him to his knees.

I continued my torture, asking over and over before something caught my eye in the horizon. A titan on its hands and feet running like an animal made its way to where the beast titan was still distilling into the air.

I cursed in frustration before zipping away with the beast still in my arms. I made it back to the wall, throwing the hostage into a wagon and securing him. His arms were spread out and tied to either side, his legs in a similar state as I grabbed a cloth for a gag and tightened it around his head.

I went about stabilizing the situation, running off the titan we dubbed the cart titan. We unearthed the cellar door of Eren's old home and kicked the door down, exploring the confinement. We found nothing in disappointing disarray.

We then traveled the two week long distance home to the base, and I retreated to my quarters. I sent the soldiers looking after my daughter out. Gazing upon her sleeping face, I longed to see my love's own emerald gaze.

My heart tightened in agony, my lungs forcing air out as I begun to weep. I muffled my sounds so as to not wake Nady. The door opened and frantic feet ran to my side. The person's arms were thrown around me and all I heard were shushing sounds coming from the brunettes lips.

I curled into their hold, arms enveloping around her in vexation.

She held me and rocked me side to side lightly, fluidly, her throat humming a silent melody. I moved with her without penitence.

We fell into the bed and wept together. Soon we were asleep, the sounds outside fading away as the exhaustion took a hold of us and dragged us both into the dark descent.

* * *


	11. Drivin' A Nightmare I Can't

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [SMUT WARNING]
> 
> TITAN BABY IS HOME! And some smut ensues. Enjoy lovely readers! 😉😏

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here! Take it! I apologize for the late submission last night! I was playing zombies with my mom! Enjoy!
> 
> Okay, fxxk. I apologize. I thought I published this last night. Don't hate? I was tired and playing zombies with my mom like I do every night.
> 
> Enjoy!!!!! ^_^

_DRIVIN' A NIGHTMARE I CAN'T_

_**AuthorChan's (3rd) POV** _

It's officially been a whole year and a half since that night. Levi is not doing any better. His condition has gone from bad to worst as the days turned to months and the months into the one and a half years. Nady is a year and eight months old.

No one has given up on Eren. It's too hard to forget his bright eyes and strong determination. It's especially hard for Levi to not think of him since he was the raven's life. He gave him a beautiful daughter, and a caring husband, and a lovely family.

Levi stood by the lake as Petra and Mikasa both played with the little tot. He listened to the girls giggle and scream as they splashed each other and chased one another around the field.

Hours passed by and eventually they all had to head back to base. With his little fairy in his arms, he rode slowly to the stables, than walked hurriedly to their room. He readied them for bed before climbing in the big bed, and they both fell into a comfortable silence and then they were out.

_**Levi's** _ _**POV** _

I woke up to the entirety of the head quarters in a chaos. I dragged Nady out of bed and into the closet, just as a precaution of course. I didn't know if there was any real danger.

I ran down the halls in full gear, dagger hidden in my sleeve as I followed the sounds of the commotion.

"Quick! Get him into the infirmary! Someone contact Levi! And get Armin in here! Keep everyone back except the people I requested!" I heard Hanji yell out in her commander tone.

I quickened my pace and stopped in the doorway of the hospital wing. "What is the...commotion...in here?"

I stopped talking immediately upon spying why everyone was panicking. My heart soared and my lungs pumped air rapidly through my body as I blinked back the onslaught of tears flooding my vision.

"Levi! Get over here! Armin! Thank goodness you're here! Get me my supplies, please, sweetie?"

I stood by the bed, hands trembling like a new born baby deer just learning to walk as I gripped his hand. They worked on him, doing this and that as they cleaned him up and wrapped his head. His body was already on the road to recovery, we were just waiting for him to wake up.

I sent Petra to grab Nadetta from my bedroom closet. I sat in the chair next to the unconscious figure.

Suddenly he stirred in the tiny bed, his eyes fluttering as he shifted his body. I gasped lightly into my hand, covering one of his own as I waited to see his beautiful multi-coloured eyes. Eventually a sea of colour gazed upon me, and I about fell into a fit of sobs.

My lips upturned into a relieved smile, and I closed my eyes, resting my forehead on the bed by his arm to muffle the sounds I made out of relief and happiness. A hand shakily runs softly through the mess of black tresses on top of my head.

I peeked up to see him smiling down at me. " _Hallo liebes._ " [ ** _German_Hello, love._** ]

My head cocked to the side before I realized what he had whispered hoarsely.

" _Bonjour amour._ "

I kissed the top of his hand, laying my head upon it gently as we relished in the feel of each other. Tiny hands gripped my thigh, and I looked down with a grin.

"Someone wants to say hello as well." I whispered silently. I reached down and picked up the tiny replica of my husband up. "Nady. I want you to meet your daddy. Eren. This is our little girl."

His face was twisted in anguish and love and total adoration for the tiny child. He shakily gripped her hand in his as he whispered a greeting just as shaky. I laid the girl on the mattress and allowed them to bond.

Eventually I joined them on the bed, and we all just laid in silence, basking in the feel of being in each other's arms. Hanji came in once for a checkup, then left us alone again as we fritters off.

All I could wonder and think was: _what happened? How did he get home? Why did it take him so long? What happened to him after he was kidnapped?_

"Eren? What happened to you?"

\-------

Nadetta laughed as Eren chased her around the parade ground. Soldiers training or exercising nearby watched with laughing smiles of their own. I watched with amusement and longing as they played, thanking whatever gods watching above us for giving me back Eren.

The male brunettes eyes caught My gaze. I smiled and waved, earning a wave from both my husband and child.

Nady ran over to where I sat and climbed into my lap, giggling her baby laughter as she snuggled into my chest. Eren was soon by my side with a cheeky grin, bending down just to scoop us both to into his arms.

I cursed and battered him lightly, demanding him to release me. He just laughed and swung me around, being cautious of the infant in my arms still. He dropped me to my get gently before cupping my face in his callused hands and pressing his chapped lips to my own soft ones.

Nady squealed between us, and me and Eren both chuckled as we parted for breath. "Yes, yes, Nady. I know baby girl. Mommy's here and so is daddy. What do you need sweet girl?" I nuzzled her hair as I asked.

"Han-han! Han-han!" Eren laughed at the way she butchered Hanji's name.

"Alright girly. Hanji it is. I'm sure she'd _love_ to spoil you rotten while I spend time with daddy, huh?"

I felt more rather than saw Eren light up next to me at the thought.

"Ye! Ye! Han-han! I wun' Han-han!" She continued to squirm and shriek happily as me and my small family walked towards Hanji's office.

She excitedly took the hyper child and ran off to most likely find Petra. Meanwhile, I walked briskly to my - _our_ \- room with Eren, of course, following close behind.

Once inside Eren slammed the door shut and pushed me into the wall, his lips meeting mine in a bruising frenzy. I met with as much fervor, pawing at his jacket and belt buckle, throwing them off impatiently. I ripped his shirt off, and he worked off my clothes.

We were soon both fully naked and laying on the bed. I was on my back, legs spread as he twisted his wrist and scissored his fingers inside me. My back arched at the jolt of electricity pulsing through my veins as his fingers prodded at my sensitive spot.

His lips and tongue traveled over my body, leaving small love bruises behind. I whined at the loss of touch his hands created when suddenly I was filled completely with his cock.

He kissed my lips as he slowly moved his hips against mine. I clawed at his back and arched my at the toe-curling pleasure coursing through my entire body as Eren took me softly. My cock laid neglected against my stomach as Eren pushed further inside, his hips twisting at different angles until he found the one that sent me spiraling into an ecstasitic bliss.

He thrust harder into me, hands holding my hips tighter as his speed escalated. I gasped and cried out and almost full-out screamed when he pounded into my prostate over and over as I came all over our stomachs. He relentlessly fucked me into the mattress chasing his own release as I remained lucid and stimulated.

A warmth erupted inside me, spreading around as his movements stuttered. I clenched his shoulders and cried as I came again across the mess I had already made over our stomachs. His lips sealed mine as we rode out our shared pleasure.

Eventually I could breathe evenly and Eren had rolled off of me, still buried inside of me. I was dragged into warm arms, a soft pressure against my temple as I snuggled into the body holding me. His hands massaged my sore hips in apology, a pair of lips over mine as his tongue caressed the roof of my mouth.

We sighed in each other's mouths, and he curled around my exhausted figure. I closed my eyes and nuzzled his chin, ignoring the way I was acting at the moment in favour of letting my husband pamper me. I fell asleep, happy and content since he came home.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1453 words
> 
> Song above is Hold On by Chord Overstreet.
> 
> Yay! Eren's home! And some smut in the mix! Hope you enjoyed! Don't forget to :
> 
> Kudos 🖤  
> Subscribe ☑  
> And comment! 💬
> 
> ~Levia Jäger


	12. A Focused Moment Made

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [SMUT WARNING]
> 
> More mpreg, plus butt smex.

_A_ _FOCUSED MOMENT MADE_

_**Levi's POV** _

I walked down the halls, head held high as I scrutinized everyone's cleaning. So far I've had to scold five people. Every one of them had done a horrendous job, which made me order them clean them again and again until I was satisfied. After that was done, I ordered the entire castle to be scrubbed down.

The house on the edge of the forest was almost complete. I resumed construction a week after Eren came home. It was coming along well, considering it had been left partially done for over a year in the midst of nature to fend for itself.

Upon reaching the canteen for a cup of warm green tea, something inside me stopped my movements. I gripped my abdomen and covered my mouth, face paling even lighter than normal as I ran to the bathroom. I kneeled over the toilet and heaved, coughing at the sour taste of acid on my tongue.

Voices sounded nearby that went from happy to panicked in seconds when they entered the restrooms. I looked back to see the coconut and the horse face gawking in panic. I whirled around as more of my stomach hurled into the basin. I felt a hand on my back and another pair holding my hair out of my face. The blondie yelled something, and I heard running. I sat there dry heaving, nothing left to expel as they comforted me.

More footsteps were heard and then I was pulled into a pair of warm arms. I looked up and sighed before pulling my arms around his waist. We sat there in silence until eventually Hanji came in. Her and Eren both assisted me to the lab, sitting me on the table as the female brunette checked me.

Eren squeezed my hand tightly in his right hand, the left running its course through my ever-soft black hair. Hanji had me lay back so she could press my belly. After that she sat me up and took my blood.

She ran tests on it at her desk as me and Eren bit our lips in anticipation and nervousness.

Half an hour. One. One and a half. We sat there for what felt like an eternity before she came back to us with a relieved smile. We both sat up straight, waiting for her to give us the diagnostic.

"So, you two are probably going to shit some bricks."

My hands shook crazily, eyes wide as I anticipated what was to come.

"What is it, Hanji? Tell us! Please!" Eren sounded as worried and scared as I did as he berated her.

"Well, nothing is wrong, per say. I'm sure what I have to say might be more good news than bad."

"Just get onto it Shitty Glasses!" I cried out frustratedly, hands itching to pull at the raven tresses decorating my head.

She grinned and jumped on her heels. "So you're not sick, at least it won't last forever. Just a few more months. Some mood swings, cravings, weight gaining. The norm."

"Hanji. You better spit it the fuck out before I shove my foot in your face." I gritted out timidly, teeth grinding as I stopped myself from getting up to strangle her to death.

"Calm down Shortie! I'm getting there! You don't want to hurt yourself! So, I am proud to say, Eren and Levi Jäger, congratulations! You're gonna have a baby!"

I just sat there and blinked at her, mouth opening and closing as I searched for a response. My hands fluttered between my stomach and my lap, my brain barely taking in the information I was just given.

"What? Hanji, are you serious? Am I really pregnant?" I whispered lightly, mouth dry as I stopped the tears from falling.

I looked up to see her nodding her head vigorously in reply. Arms wrapped around my waist and I practically shrieked as I was dragged backwards into Eren's chest. I was instantly swept away into a deep and passionate kiss as Eren practically threw me into the air.

I fisted my hand in his hair, pulling him even closer to me. Forgetting my surroundings and whoever was possibly near, I let the tears free. I cried joyfully, legs wrapping around his waist to hold myself steady as he swung me around gleefully.

It was in that moment that I knew we could finally stop worrying. I had a family that would stick with me until the very end. I loved Eren more than I've ever loved anyone else in my life. My mother is an exception, of course, but you get the gist of what I'm saying.

He set me on my feet after a few seconds, pulling away to nuzzle the top of my head with his nose. I curled in on myself, settling comfortably into his chest. We swayed there a couple of minutes, pulling back as we both asked Hanji to watch Nadetta for us both. She accepted, of course, and allowed us to leave.

Eren carried me back to our temporary room, settling me onto the mattress as he shut and locked the door. He came back to me with a vial of oil and a soft smile. I leaned back and let him take care of, relishing in the gentle touches and the slow preparation.

I relaxed as he took me just as slow, hips rolling back and forth as he bottomed out at a snails pace. I gripped the sheets as he took his time, moaning under my breath as I reached up to wrap my arms around his neck. Nails scraped against skin and toes curled as we made love in the confines of our quarters.

I came on my stomach, arching my back as he pushed in a few more times before pulling out and finishing on the sheets beneath me. He rolled over and pulled me with away from the mess. I buried myself into his arms and sighed contently, eyes falling heavy in my head.

I let them fall close, head snug on Eren's chest. I let myself sleep as the moonlight shined through the window brightly. The stars were bright and scattered all over the sky. A star shot through the sky, granting the young couple's wishes as they both slept soundly in each other's arms that night.

\-------

Once again I found myself walking the halls with my head high. My feet shuffled forward as I crinkled my nose at the smell of soap and dried water. I quickened my pace and stopped in front of the canteen doors, belly begging to be fed as I walked in and grabbed some green tea and bread.

I prepared a jar of pickled eggs, ignoring the confused stares from behind me. I stiffened and bit back a growl when a hand landed on my shoulder.

"You alright Captain?" I nodded, relieved it was just my taller husband.

I stood on tip-toes and placed my lips on his, smiling shyly in a simple greeting. "I'm fine Eren. Just trying to satisfy the onslaught of hunger I'm feeling right now."

Eren returned a smile and kissed my cheek. "Alright. I just wanted to check on you. Everyone is kinda...staring at you. I think you're confusing them, Love."

I looked back and glared, watching as they all went back to eating. "Eren. Call order? I don't want to make myself sick by yelling attention into the cadets."

Eren nodded, turning and standing straight as he called out in a strong and impressively commanding voice. "Attention comrades! Captain wants to speak!"

Heads swivelled in our direction, and I was proud my younger, albeit taller husband wss able to command the entire regiment with a single order. I cleared my throat and straightened my posture before looking up with a bout of confidence. "Soldiers. I know that just recently we had just been given back Eren Jäger here. Despite the time apart and distance between us, our feelings had no less changed or disappeared. As of this morning, me and Eren had received some good news, I would say. In the next nine months, Nadetta Kuchel Jäger will no longer be the only child here at base."

Whispers littered the place, filling my ears and spiking my mind with panic and fear. "Eren?"

He seemed to know what was happening and once again ordered the soldiers, but this time to silence. He wrapped me in his arms, pulling me into his chest as a hand ran through my hair. I shook, willing myself to calm down before I further embarrassed myself.

"What he is trying to say is that he is carrying a child. And we would appreciate if no negative words were said, in his presence or not. I hear a single rumour involving Levi or his pregnancy, the starters will have to deal with an angry husband. And I can do just as much as Levi can do.

Now I want respect towards our Captain. Despite being pregnant he is still Humanity's Strongest, just as I am Humanity's Last Hope, and we both still have our duties to humanity. Whether you all like it or not." His voice was a slight growl towards the end, ending in silence as the words soaked in the soldiers heads before us.

I sighed in his arms, heart finally calm and beating steadily in my chest. My breathing went from slightly erratic to calm in minutes, my breath ghosting over Eren's chest. I pulled away, kissing his cheek again before resuming my task at hand.

I set the jar aside and turned to Eren. "Let's sit alone. I'm tired but hungry and want your shoulder as a pillow while I eat. Is that alright Eren?" I asked quietly, lashes batting fluidly across my cheek bones.

He smiled his adoring smile and nodded. "Of course Levi. Anything for you."

We walked to the empty table near the officer's table. I sat down next to Eren and laid my head on his shoulder as I nibbled on my bread and sipped at my green tea. Our day was spent training cadets, playing with Nadetta, and napping in bed as a small family.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1715 words
> 
> Yep. More smut. Also More smut in next chapter.
> 
> Up next : OUR CLOCK TICKS TILL IT BREAKS
> 
> Song above is Bruises and Bitemarks by Good with Grenades.
> 
> ~Levia Jäger


	13. Our Clock Ticks Till It Breaks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [SMUT WARNING]
> 
> Butt smex and an expedition and Eren coming home.

_OUR CLOCK TICKS TILL IT_ _BREAKS_

**_3rd POV_ **

"Oh gods! There Eren! Please! There! More!" Eren struck Levi's prostate with the tip of his shaft, eliciting delicious cries and wanton moans from the pregnant and horny raven.

Eren thrust harder into his small husband, nipping at his pale flesh, littering it with deep bitemarks and purple bruises. The brunette groaned, his steady pace turning into a hurried frenzy as he lifted the raven's legs up over his shoulders gently as to not hurt him. The position allowed a better angle, and he started to fuck Levi's prostate with a sharp abundancy, wanting nothing more than to please his lover.

The older, smaller of the couple spasmed at the pleasure, cumming on his chest with a shout. He raked his nails across his younger, bigger husband's shoulder blades, ripping the flesh over and over as it steamed under his grasp. The titan-shifter's healing made it even hotter in the bedroom of their new home, fogging the windows and wetting the air around them.

Eren's hips stuttered mid-movement, hands slipping on sweaty skin as he moved his lips up and pressed them against his submissive lover's pink ones. He pushed in once, twice, thrice more before stopping and cumming inside per request of the raven prior to the love making. " _Fuck me. Please. Take me hard and fast and rough. Bite me, bruise me, mark me._ _Show everyone that I am yours and yours alone. That you are mine just as much._ _Fill me up with your hot cum and fill me with your scent._ _I want to_ feel _nothing but you. I want to_ see _nothing but you._ _I want to_ taste _nothing but you._ _I want to_ hear _nothing but you_. _I want to_ smell _nothing but you."_

And that is ex _actly_ what he did. He made love to him twice before fucking him into the mattress and devouring his skin. Levi lay in Eren's arms, completely boneless and wiped out. Eren cleaned him with a wet rag and dressed him in under wear and a gown.

He cleaned up his own body and put on night trousers, pulling the quilt back to curl up around the ragged Captain. They fell asleep in the barely lit room, too puckered out to get up and do anything else.

\-------

**_Levi's POV_ **

I got up from bed and wobbled to the bath room, retching into a bucket before rinsing my mouth out with water and stuffing two mint leaves between my lips. I chewed on them for five minutes before spitting them out and picking up the soiled bucket to clean out in the spring.

Once the smell was gone, I turned back to the house, waving at nearby soldiers who greeted me with a hearty salute. I placed it back in the bath room, cursing Eren lightly for my sore hips (even though I literally asked him to fuck me the night before) and dressed into my uniform, minus the gear of course because Eren is a stubborn little shit. My belly is getting bigger, and we are a battle away from beating back the titans. We've already found out the truth behind the creating of the titans. We just needed to go out of the walls one more time, kill all remaining titans within four hundred meters from the outer perimeter of Wall Maria, and then travel as far as we can across the abyss of wastelands and forests.

With Erwin gone, and the Aryan coconut wielding titan-shifter powers, we have no idea what we're going to do. As the new queen of the walls, Krista Lenz AKA Historia Reiss awarded myself, Eren, Hanji, Armin, Mikasa, Jean, Connie, Sasha, and another brave soldier I still had yet to learn the name of a commander's brooch in honor of the heroic deeds we had done for the walls in eliminating the Reiss titan.

Mine was placed over my cravat, a memory of the friend I had and the piece of a family my children, especially Nady, will be missing. Eren wore his in place of his key necklace, face void of emotion as he put it on each morning.

I've worried about his reaction to kissing Historia's hand since it happened, wondering just what in the three walls of hell he saw that day. And that was just a few months ago where I could still fight, albeit slower and less active. I've put off asking because I already figured it is already upsetting him greatly. There were some nights I woke to him crying in his sleep, only to wake up with a shout.

I don't badger him about that. I just grab his hand, pull him into the bed, and hold him best to my abilities despite my growing belly threatening to get in the way. I kiss his forehead while rubbing his arms. I allow him to take control once he's calm and do as he pleases, whether it's cuddle the ever-living shit out of me, or fuck my brains out (or rather make love to me since it's usually late at night and we're still too sleepy to do much).

Large hands wrapping me in a hug caught me from my thoughts, pulling me in and dragging me down into a blissful happiness. Eren turned my head gently, right hand placed under my chin, left cradling my stomach with a loving tenderness. Our lips moved sensually, creating a warm fluttering mess to happen inside my chest and abdomen. My face flushed ever so slightly.

He pulled away from me, my face still turned towards him as a string of saliva disconnected from between our opened mouths. I panted ever-so slightly, hands clutching his as we swayed in place.

He eventually released me, sweeping me into his arms as he carried me to the canteen. We ignored the cadet's stares and the officer's looks of amusement and happiness (Hanji, of course. Always Hanji.) We got our food and sat down at an empty table, leaning against each other as we ate. I had pickled eggs, of course. Plus some bread and soup with my regular green tea (which I only drank when pregnant since I can never seem to hold down black.)

Eren watched me closely, a look of love and adoration mixed with a little of worry and concern shone in his beautiful eyes. I smiled the slightest grins, pecking his cheek as I put away my empty dishes. I dragged the brunette with me, walking into my office (which I still used since it was closer to Erw-Hanji! Hanji.) It's closer to Hanji and more convenient plus I'm too pregnant and lazy to move offices.

I sat him in the chair and climbed into his lap, kissing his lips as I snuggled into his chest. I pulled back and turned around, grabbing my quill pen and dipping it into ink before signing my curly signature over the millions of documents littering my desk.

Two awful hours later, I fell asleep, exhausted despite the fact I slept the entire night last in Eren's arms.

I awoke to the air moving around me. Eren was above me, a soft smile decorating his lips as he stared into my stormy gaze. I lifted a hand and rubbed his face, caressing it in admiration as he bent to peck my forehead. I closed my eyes, leaning forward to rest my cheek against his shoulder. Nuzzling his chest sleepily, I yawned.

"I love you, Eren." I whispered in a rasp voice.

"And I you, _Meine Liebe_." (My Love) he muttered back, speaking in his mother tongue.

We arrived in our home, Nady sleeping on her crib as Petra snored softly in the day bed beside her. We went to our own room and fell into bed together. I was snuggled into his arms, secured tightly in his embrace as we dropped into a blissful sleep.

Three weeks later, Eren left with the rest of the Legion, cape bellowing in the wind as he kissed me and Nady goodbye before everyone trotted off outside the gates. The only company I had was Historia and my child, plus the babe nestled in my womb.

She had trained guards with her to assist in watching over me. I was grateful, really. I just really wish this war was over already. I can't handle any more soldiers dying. Between the deaths of my best friends, and the knowledge that Eren had, too, lost many friends to the beasts, I can barely take it. I grieve more and more as the death toll becomes greater.

Luckily with Eren I'm not alone, but it's still hard. I despise this way of living. Hiding, running, killing, dying, _grieving_. It's too much. And I'm getting more perturbed each day that the Scouts are gone.

Thoughts filled my head day in and day out. _Who all is dead? Is anyone Eren or myself know among the ever-growing pile of bodies? Friends? Siblings? Parents? Family? How many of the bodies will they be able to bring home? All of them? Half? A quarter? None of them? Hurry home; I'm going crazy by myself over here._

The bells rang in the distance. My ears perked, and I rushed to pick up Nady and mount a horse with the help of a royal guard. The five guards and Historia all mounted behind me and followed to the gate. We watched as the soldiers walked through.

And when grey met green-blue, mine were overflowed with tears, a smile wide on my face as I closed my eyes and accepted the embrace of his hold when he reached my side.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1651 words
> 
> So, updates might slow down some, but I'm not giving up.
> 
> I'll see you all next time!
> 
> Up next : WITHIN YOUR HEART, A STORY TO BE TOLD
> 
> ~Levia Jäger


	14. Within Your Heart, A Story To Be Told

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naked cuddles, family bonding, journey to find the ocean. Fluffy.

_WITHIN YOUR HEART, A STORY TO BE TOLD_

* * *

**_Levi's POV_ **

I lay in bed with Eren by my side, his arms securely holding me tight. I felt safe, content, relieved. We were once again leaving the walls. Except this time me and Eren weren't going to return. Six hundred meters outside the walls lay the ocean. A vast body of water filled with salt, so much it's near impossible to drain it or separate the salt from the clutches of the water. The land surrounding it covered in soft, thin, brittle sand.

There was a spot in the trees, Eren said, that would make the best place to build a home for me and Eren and our daughter. It'll also be a great place to shelter our son once he's born.

We're both hopeful that it'll be a boy. A Deryk. A son to spoil and teach to fight. A son to take hunting. To take fishing. To teach to swim and walk and speak and to be...free.

Hanji said she was going to come with us. For my health, and our friendship. And because she is family and has no intention on leaving us anytime soon. Eren's friends are the same way. Pretty soon there will be a village on the waterfront. Full of laughter, joy, happiness, family, friends. Freedom.

Now aware that Eren is on borrowed time, having lived nine out of thirteen years as a titan shifter. I'll admit, I'm not ready. I've already lost him once. I don't want to again. Nady will be seven years old, Deryk four. Old enough to remember his dad, but not enough to bond.

Nadetta will have a better vision of him, and the death will be more heart breaking for her, just as much as it will hurt me. Eren had already accepted his fate the moment he became a Scout. He just wasn't ready to leave his family behind. Not again.

I've already promised him that in this life, and in the next, I will love him, and I will wait for him. I will be ever loyal and I will not, under any circumstances, be romantically involved with another man or a woman for that matter.

If I manage to forget him in the next life, he already promised that he'd do anything in his power to help me regain every one of them. We sealed the promise with a night of passion, despite my bulging belly. He took me gently, slowly, passionately, from behind the night before, as it was the only position that didn't make it awkward for him while he held me and praised me with butterfly kisses and soft brushes of his hands on my hips, my back, the back of my neck, through my hair, my thighs. The look in his eyes when he turned my head to kiss me as we both climaxed together, his hand gripping my shaft lightly as he stroked it to his movements.

"Levi. I'm here to inform you of the expedition date. Are you decent?" Petra voiced through the door.

"No. I'll get Eren up and we'll both be out shortly." I called back, sitting up and pulling myself out of Eren's arms. I shook him awake eagerly, hurriedly trying to simultaneously put on my shirt and pants. I was resorted to wearing civilian clothes because the issued Scouts uniform was starting to be a strain on my body as I grew closer to delivery.

He stirred and sat up, hands rubbing the sleep out of his eyes as he asked "What's wrong, Love?"

"Petra has information on the next ongoing expedition. We need to get up and dressed." I informed, pulling him up and placing ac chaste kiss on his lips before letting go and stepping out.

I nodded at Petra and followed her to the canteen. "You wanna wait until Eren is here?" I nodded again.

We sat at a table and waited a few minutes for Eren to come in and hear about the expedition. The doors swung open and the brunette walked in with a tot in his arms. He stepped up to me and Petra, landing a kiss on my forehead as he sat down. Nadetta climbed into my lap, messy kiss pasted on my cheek as she got comfy inn my arms. My belly protruded too far out for her to properly sit in my lap, but we managed with Eren's arms around us both.

"Okay! Now that you both are here, I can get down to business. Hanji set the date to a months time, making it okay for Levi to leave with us as well as long as he agrees to stay in the carriage." Petra briefed us, a smile bright on her face.

I lit up at that."I get to finally leave. After all these years of hoping and wishing and praying, I finally get to leave the walls." Tears rolled down my cheeks, mostly from the hormones making me more sensitive, but also from the sheer joy I felt of being allot l able to move out of the walls and by the beach with Eren and our children.

Eren and Nady both hugged me, kissing each cheek as Nady giggled and Eren laughed happily. We ate breakfast and me and Nady watched Eren train the new bouts of cadets. Two months after the announcement of my pregnancy, cadets came in fresh from training, dubbing them the 105th trainees squad. Really there was no need to bring in more kids, but whatever, fuck.

Finishing our meal Eren picked Nady up and we dropped her off in Hanji's office. We went to my office and I did my paperwork, turning them in to Hanji once they were finished.

"Eren. I'm tired. Carry me home. Nady can stay the night with Petra or Hanji. I want to cuddle naked in bed. Please?" I mumbled into his chest, raising my head to jut out my lip and widen my eyes into a small pout.

Eren just smiled and swept me up into his arms. He kissed my lips and temple as he cradled me to our cottage. He undressed me and stripped down, pulling the quilt back to crawl in and spoon me as he covered our nude bodies. I sighed and closed my eyes, falling asleep.

\-------

_**Eren's POV** _

I climbed my steed, stumbling on the saddle as I settled into it. I caught the worried gaze of my husband and friends. I just smiled and looked forward. Petra gave me Nadetta, situating her on my lap as she tied her to my chest securely. I placed a hand on her back, rubbing softly without waking her. I gripped the reins tightly in both my grasps, pointing my heavy, dark green eyes towards the front.

Beside me I saw Levi settle his horse by me. An arm reached over and rested on my arm in comfort. I turned and leaned over to kiss his lips, reassuring his concerned mind. Twisting forward I listened to Hanji speak, her voice sounding far away. When I caught the words "Move out!" in the midst of my mind, I raised the reins and slapped them down, following her out into the unknown.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1210 words
> 
> Updates might be slow or late! I'm sorry in advance for that! Hope you enjoyed this at least!
> 
> Song above is Life Eternal by Ghost.
> 
> I will also mention I have an idea on how I want to end this! So when I do finish this, I ask you all, please don't hate me! There will be a sequel! I promise!
> 
> Ps : the next chapter might be the last, sad to say. My first finished work. Hoh boy this was a journey. Thank you all.
> 
> Up next : IF I JUST LAY HERE
> 
> ~Levia Jäger


	15. If I Just Lay Here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Little baby Deryk is born, some family fluff and best friends Armin and Mikasa giving our baby Eren a hug and meeting the new addition. Then shit hits the fan.
> 
> [FEELS WARNING] STRONGLY ADVISE TISSUES.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally after what? Two, three days of writing? The last chapter!! The new title will be updated after the this is uploaded!! So enjoy!

* * *

_IF I JUST LAY HERE_

* * *

_**Eren's POV** _

"Come on, Levi baby! You can do it! We did this before! Just one more push!" I cried out, ignoring the pain as Levi squeezed my hand and hunched down. He beared down and pushed with all the strength he had in him.

An hour later Hanji handed over a green bundle. The babe that now lay in Levi's arms had cocoa lockes. When his eyes opened for the first time two hours later, they were a mix of greens, blues, and grey with a hint of gold around the iris. He was beautiful. And quite energetic if the constant crying and noises he made were anything to go by.

Hanji assured us that everything was alright, and that little Deryk, fully named Deryk Götz Jäger, was as healthy as a horse. Levi slept for a few hours after he held and fed Deryk, his body slowly but surely healing all thanks to his bloodline. To be honest every time I see him like this, on a table about to deliver our children into this world, I become frozen with fear. Fear that one day, he will give birth and be alive one second, then dead the next, never to see them open their eyes. Or take their first or set their first word or go on their first date or see them gush over having their first kiss with their best friend.

But Hanji is always their. Along with Armin and Mikasa and all of my other friends that support mine and Levi's rare and strong bond and relationship. I watch Levi sleep, his chest rising and falling with each breath. I listen to his heart beat inbetween his lungs. I watch silently, a look of adoration and love in my eyes and a smile on my lips as I witness my son's first feeding.

I sit up when the door opens, watching Mikasa walk in with a small grin. "Good morning Eren. I just wanted to check up on the new parents."

"We're doing good, Mika. Levi is sleeping, and so is Deryk. So please refrain from talking too loud? Please, little sister?" I asked cheekily, grinning ear to ear.

"Of course big brother. That's good to hear." She sat on Levi's empty side, hand brishing the newborn's forehead tenderly.

Armin came in next, giggling as he ran into my arms for an excited hug. "Congratulations Eren! I'm so happy for you two!" He cried out into my arms.

I just hugged him and laughed.

Levi stirred beside me. "Mo'nin' E'en. Lay down wit' me." He mumbled incoherently, arms reaching out.

I snorted and released Armin, pushing back and pulling Levi into my arms. He pecked my lips and nestled deeper into my chest. The little nipper gurgled in his sleep, little hands fisting at the swaddle encasing him.

We were soon left alone in our room, the fire in the fireplace blazing, warming and lighting the room in an orange glow. Nady was placed in the bed beside us, her stuffed bunny wrapped in her tiny arms as she clutched at my back. Levi slept peacefully on his side, Deryk on the bed underneath his arm sleeping. I was halfway on my back, one arm draped over Levi's waist, the other bent while my hand rested on my son's belly.

I feel this blackness come over me. Like a blanket, but not a blanket of warmth but a blanket of coldness making me shiver. But somehow it's making my eyes feel heavier and heavier. I finally close my eyes finally sending me into a dreamless sleep.

\-------

I wake the way kings wake, just the same. We are all blessed with the same time, the same experience of consciousness. My eyes greet the dayshine, my heart and lungs expand. There are times that I feel that I must have been so blessed to live the same day over and over, even though I age, for those first few moments are so identical. At first there are the dreams, then the sense of welcoming a new day, the anticipation of whatever comes.

Levi is still sleeping silently beside me. His eyes closed, lashes fluttering every few second against his cheek bones, lips gaped open. His head rolled to the left a fraction, breathy sighs leaving his pink lips. His hand that cradled Deryk's small form feathered across the duvet, fingers bending and straightening, knuckles popping lightly.

A smile graced my face as I turned to see Nadetta curled with Mindy, her minty green stuffed bunny in her hands. She snored lightly, quick, soft breaths coming out silently from her tiny, pink lips she had inherited from Levi. Her left, or right in our perspective, eye was the same colour as mine. Nor exactly green, not exactly blue, not exactly grey either with a hint of gold spiraling in the center around her black iris. Her right, or left in our perspective, eye was the colour Levi adorned in his head. Not exactly grey, not exactly blue, not exactly silver. A hint of hazel spiraled around her black iris. Her hair was a dark brown, a mix of cocoa tresses and raven highlights.

When I studied Deryk closely, his eyes were obviously from me. His hair was a mix of mine and Levi's, dark brown, with obsidian coloured lockes here and there. His skin wasn't pale, but it wasn't exactly as pale as Levi was either. More of an in between. Nadetta's skin was a contrast of tan and pale. When she's been inside too long, her skin appears pale like Levi's. When she's been outside for too long, her skin darkens up a bit but not too much.

To me they are both perfect from their ten little toes and fingers, to their gorgeous lockes and beautiful eyes. Levi was a little glad they don't look too much like him, considering people with his genes tend to either live bad lives and become terrible people, or live a burdened life of living up as the best in their group, be it in fighting or killing or both.

Mikasa has a powerful strength that commands attention and the need to be better than everyone else even though she's only a child barely old enough to bear a child let alone get married. Armin and the others are lucky to have at least a normal family and to be from regular hunting villages and cities.

Mine wasn't even normal. A father from a village called Eldia way outside the walls. A mother from inside Wall Maria. A son produced between two races. A half brother holding royal blood. A step-mother turned titan who held the royal blood who herself originated from Eldia. Now Zeke is missing. But I have an inkling of what had happened.

Looking down at Levi I sighed gently. "Did you capture him? Torture him? Beat him until you finally got your answers? I hope to the gods you did. After what he and his mother did to me, I would have just killed him. But it'd be nice to know that he suffered."

"Eren? What time 's it?" Levi asked, sitting up carefully.

I pushed him back hesitantly, lips planting on his forehead as I told him the time and professed my love to him in a whisper. "Morning Love. How did you sleep?"

"Like a baby. It's been a while since I've slept like that. It felt good."

"That's nice. Let's feed Deryk, yeah?" I suggested, lifting aforementioned child into my arms to settle into the shorter's own.

He hummed as the baby suckled at a taut, pink nub. I smiled, wishing that every morning could be just like this one.

\-------  
 _ **Three years later**_

I watched Levi run through the salty waters with Nadetta Kuchel and Deryk Göts Jäger on his heels. They all paired joyously, splashing each other. Every now and then Levi would swing one of them on his arms and drag them through the water, jokingly threatening to drop them in the shallow water.

I chuckled and let out a whooping cough, startling the three from their play. Levi looked up in alarm, grabbing the kids and running to my side. I just smiled reassuringly, but I could tell Levi knew I wasn't at all okay.

A dizzy spell hit me and pushed me backwards, my spine hitting the sand. I jolted and hacked, blood spilling from my lips. I shook on my side, hands reaching up to catch it as it dribbled down my chin. I looked fearfully into Levi's eyes, tears welling in my ocean pair as his gaze turned foggy.

"Levi. I-I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I th-thought I had a li-little more ti-time." I gasped, sobs wracking my body as I gripped his hand.

"It's alright Eren. I-I forgive y-you. I love you. Okay? I love you! So please, please. Don't leave me." Levi's words started out as a yell of reassurance, then became a soft whisper of sorrow and pain and fear.

I shakily wiped his tears off his pale face. His cheeks were turning pink, wet steaks decorating them as he watched me cough up my life essence. "I'm sor-sorry _Meine Liebe_. I-I didn't want to leave you li-like this."

My breaths were coming in jagged now. My lungs filled with blood and spinal fluid that holds the serum that helped me create a titan form, I slowly drowned in it. My tears never stopped flowing, and neither did Levi's. Eventually Nady and Deryk joined in the crying, sobbing into my olive green shirt.

Minutes went by with us crying loudly. Friends surrounded us and became involved in the emotional battle as I lay dying on the sandy beach. Everyone kneeled down in praye, hands clasped together in front of them.

I just smiled and laid back, waiting for the darkness to steal me away.

Levi smiled a teary smile down at me, wet drops falling on my cheeks as he talked softly to me of the life we experienced together. He talked about how deep his love for me went and how in this life and in the next, he will wait for me, love me, and stay loyal to me. He mentioned the promise we made and said he'd live up to it. And in return I promised the same thing back to him.

I inhaled a trembling breath, sweat accumulating on my skin: icy cold. Death wasn't as beautiful or peaceful as I had previously imagined, with my stomach turning in on itself and eating away at my insides, tearing away at the tissue there, leaving me but a rendered flab of dying cells.

Cocoa hair wrapped around my throat, choking me whilst tainted with the drool and snot that had turned to liquid much like my mind.

Death was nowhere near as merciful as I had dreamed of it being, and as I tried to move, tried to reach the face of my love, yellow fluid tipped and her body pulsated with the sound, froth gathering forth near her lips in pungent yellow.

Then, then-

That was it.

Not so beautiful, eh?

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1876 words
> 
> The end of the death scene, "I inhaled a trembling breath..." And the sleeping scene and waking scene "I wake the way kings wake..." And "I feel this blackness come over me..." Are all from the descriptionari online. They are not mine, just thought they were beautiful descriptions and I hope the creators don't mind me using them for this story and any others I might use.
> 
> Song above is Chasing Cars by Snow Patrol.
> 
> None of the art or music belongs to me. I edited the images using the Canva app. That is all.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this story of mine!! See you in the next installment "Once Upon An Us"!!!
> 
> Uploading it soon! Date will probably be between the months March to May.
> 
> I love all of you dear readers and fellow writers!
> 
> Your ever-grateful AuthorChan,  
> ~Levia Jäger

**Author's Note:**

> 2163 words!
> 
> Up next : QUESTIONS AND SOLITUDE
> 
> ~Levia Jäger


End file.
